Chibi Dragon Emperor
by TheMaousEmpire
Summary: Issei never hit that important growth spurt. Now he's just a little boy in a much bigger world. Gifted with the power to slay gods and the cuteness to match, he has a lot on his plate. Not only does he have to survive the life threatening battles but the Onee-samas who want to turn him into a figurative man. Preserve the innocence dammit! (Shota Issei) (M for all you perverts)
1. Arc I: Life I

**Okay, well, this became a thing. If you couldn't tell from the title, this will be a story about Issei. But not just any old run of the mill, as I'm sure a lot of you know I try not to do. For this story, Issei is a shota, so to say. For those who dont know a shota is a young boy or a man who looks like a young boy. Why I thought of this I dont know but I saw it wasn't done and I'm doing it. **

**Does this mean I'll be following canon, no. Canon is done so many times no one really wants to read it for the umpteenth time. Soooo, I will be diverging or changing a lot of things around as I usually tend to do. **

**As for our pervert, he wont be perverted at all. Well...he'll be as perverted as your average kid but as most know how shotas are in certain mature stories, he'll have that kind of reaction. Of course he'll be indlulging in some fun later on down the line as I do want to take a spin in that department as well. **

**All other notes about this story will be at the end. So hop to the read, nerds.**

"Did you hear, we're getting a new transfer!"

"No way, seriously? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm, I think a boy would be better."

"Ehhh? What if he's like the perverted senpais?"

"But he could also be like Kiba-senpai."

The first years of Kuoh Academy were filled with excitement. Word quickly spread of a new student joining among their ranks and rumors circulated at the possibilities of who the person could be.

Would they be athletic like the kendo duo, Murayama and Katase?

Would they be another Prince Charming, like Kiba Yuuto?

Would they be intelligent and strict like Souna Shitori?

Or would they unfortunately be perverted like their senpais Matsuda and Motohama?

"Alright class, settle down. We will be starting homeroom and-"

_**Slide!**_

"Ah, my apologies for being late! I overslept..."

The door to the classroom slid open and what sounded like a boy spoke towards the teacher. She looked over and her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose. Her eyes widened just slightly and a little dust of pink could be seen on her pale cheeks. This made the class curious.

"You're the transfer?" She asked, almost surprised. The students became antsy at that and were visibly desperate to see the new addition. Some leaned forward as best they could to try and catch a glimpse of the male.

"Y-Yes, I was told to report here for homeroom. This is 1-C, right?" He sounded very nervous which also came off as cute.

The teachers blush grew slightly heavier. "Yes, please come in and introduce yourself to the class," she urged, motioning him in.

"Mm... Okay."

No one said a single word. None could contain themselves from their curiosity wanting to know the face to such a sweet voice. He was also very kind to the teacher and his tone was light. This made the girls brim with excitement at a possible second prince.

A small figure stepped into the room, looking no taller than five foot putting him just above a grade schooler in height. He was dressed in the school's uniform without the blazer and running shoes. In place of the blazer, he wore a red hoodie with the hood pulled over his head. And once he reached the front of the class, he turned and revealed his face.

_Kyaaaah!_

A scream of joy rang throughout the entire first floor as the girls cheered at the sight. The transfers face was very young and adorable in all of their eyes. He had slightly pale skin that looked soft and pinchable. His eyes were big and a captivating golden-hazel. And, to top of the cuteness, a small fang poked from his upper lip.

"Kya, I thought shotas didn't exist!" One of the females squealed.

"It's better than we could have ever imagined!" Another added.

"He's so adorable! Two school mascots, two, it's unbelievable!"

The boy had been unprepared for such a reaction. He took a step back, a bead of sweat on his cheek. Worry filled him as he was surprised by such a reaction. It only riled the female students further and their cheers grew louder.

"He's so shy!"

"It only adds to the cuteness!"

_**Boom!**_

The teacher slammed the textbook on her desk, her glasses glaring in an ominous form over the class. This silenced the students immediately. Everyone shot back into their seats, stiff as a board under their teachers eyes. It stayed like that for a few seconds before the teacher released a heavy sigh.

"Haah, you students are impossible to deal with. He hasn't even given his name yet and you're causing him problems." She then turned to the boy who had calmed down from his initial shock. "If you would please go ahead."

"Y-Yes!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he removed his hood. "Okay... My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm sixteen and a first year, like all of you. And I do hope we can get along."

The room was about to burst again but a sharp eye from the teachers shut them up promptly.

"Very well said," the teacher praised. She turned back to the room and scanned over everyone. "Let me see, ah, you may sit next to Nimura-san. Please raise your hand for Hyoudou-san."

A hand went into the air. The brunette smiled and nodded to the teacher before making his way over to the girl. He gave her a greeting nod before taking his seat by the window, sitting to the far left of the class.

His neighbor smiled and waved back. She was a short, but not shorter than him, and cute girl around his age. She had brown hair, that was tied into twintails, and jade green eyes. She was dressed in the girls uniform but had striped green socks that reached to her thighs and matching hair clips on both sides of her head.

"I'm Ruruko Nimura," she introduced herself.

The boy smiled and nodded. The teacher began the lesson and both students turned their attention to the front.

"Alright, for this equation..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

After the first set of classes, Issei found himself wandering the campus. Lunch break had started and, before Issei could move, he was surrounded by the females of the class. All of them had asked a plethora of questions that the poor teen couldn't even register at the speed they were coming. So, in a "shocking" surprise, he ran off in a panic.

He didn't know where he was going but he kept running. At some point he had made his way outside. It wasn't long after that he stopped running and started wandering. Now, he could call himself officially lost, not knowing which way to go. All he knew was that he hadn't seen this part of the academy.

He continued looking around, trying his best to find something familiar to when he first arrived on campus. The school grounds was massive and he started to wonder if anyone really knew their way around the place. There was too much for anyone to have been everywhere.

Issei looked across the grounds and noticed an old building not too far off. It was well hidden behind a few trees and the vines surrounding it climbed up the walls, some reaching as far as the second story. It might as well have been abandoned from the looks of things.

Or so Issei thought. His assumption short lived, up on the second story the boy watched as someone opened one of the windows. His eyes widened when a young woman with red hair poked her head out and looked over the campus. There was a serene smile on her face, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. She seemed so relaxed and at peace, as hectic as the school seemed.

Her attention then shifted and she turned towards him. Their eyes met and, for a moment, Issei felt a warm feeling in his chest. His cheeks followed suit and he blushed as he found himself caught in her eyes. They were a gorgeous blue, reminding him of the sea. He could feel himself drowning in them...

_'Ah, she'll think I'm a weirdo. I better go.'_

The brunette broke from the trance and spun on his heel. He started walking away, hoping to find his way back to class. He could still feel her eyes on the back of him and he had to resist the urge of turning around. But he still had to wonder who that was. She was one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. He had never seen such red hair, wondering if that was her natural hair color. It was beautiful. His heart began to beat faster and his cheeks started burning again.

He shook his head and quickened his pace. All while the young woman kept her eyes on him until he disappeared from her sight. And even still, she watched.

Rias Gremory suspected he was the new student that Sona told her of. But even if her best friend didn't, the gossip around the school eventually would have. It was hard for her to not have known with the talk of the school centered on Kuoh's newest addition.

"Akeno, did you sense that?" The redhead asked back into the room.

Another woman stepped towards the desk and placed a cup of tea down. She was a young woman with long black haired that reached her ankles, tied back into a ponytail by an orange ribbon. Her violet eyes glowed in the dimly lit room, amusement seen within them.

She had caught sight of the young boy just before he ran off. As well as the subtle feeling he released, almost nonexistent if she hadn't sensed for it.

"Yes, I did," she replied with a smile. "Has our Rias potentially found a new adorable member?"

Her teasing tone towards the redhead was either ignored or unheard. Rias still had her eyes on the last spot she saw Issei disappear from. From that position, her Queen had been unable to see her face, which was better for the redhead.

Slowly, the heiress rose her hand over her chest. She could feel the rapid beating of her heart, feeling as if it wanted to burst out of her chest. A heavy blush was clear as day on her face and she couldn't help but bite her lip.

His small stature, the innocent look on his face, those big alluring eyes, and now that miniscule feeling of power within him. She couldn't help what she was feeling inside.

_'He's perfect...'_ She thought as an image of him formed in her mind. His sweet smile, his contagious laughter, his clinginess to his Onee-sama.

"!"

Rias jumped from her thoughts. They were just about to become a little too risky for her weakened heart.

"Rias?" Akeno spoke with concern. She had been caught in her daydream.

"Ahem, it is nothing, Akeno. I'm simply thinking of a way to possibly recruit him," she answered calmly. It was lucky that her best friend was a mind reader or the teasing would never end.

"Ara ara~, Buchou has that serious look on her face~," the Queen replied, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

Rias grabbed the tea cup and took a gentle sip. It warmed her inside and she sighed as she relaxed in her chair.

"It is as good as always..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Issei started making his way home. The sun was setting as the boy had stayed behind to talk with his teacher and finish the last of his transfer paperwork.

The day had been quite hectic for the small boy. Word around the school had spread about him and, as a result, everyone wanted to see the "new mascot" as they called him. He was confused why such a thing was so big but the school wasn't normal by any means. Issei wouldn't worry too much though as he was able to find it fun with so many interesting people.

As he crossed a bridge into the residential district, the sun finished setting and the street lights came on. The brunette paid little mind as his mind started to wonder on what he wanted for dinner that night.

Without a thought, the boy turned down an alleyway. It was a shortcut home with little activity in the neighborhood. The worst was the lack of care people had for the place as it was littered with bottles and trash. A few of the units to the buildings on both sides were worn down and falling apart, leaving there to be pipes and some wire hanging as well. And with the lack of light, except at both ends of the alley, Issei had to be extremely careful with his steps not to trip and fall over.

_**Clunk! Shatter!**_

The sounds of a glass bottle breaking made the boy go stiff. However, he relaxed when he saw a small black cat move past him. It rubbed past his leg as it skittered by. The cat then looked back and revealed it's golden orbs.

"Ah, you scared me..." Issei said with a sigh of relief. He leaned down to touch it but the cat stiffened slightly before turning and running down the alleyway and dipping around a corner. "Awe..."

**"Animals have keen instincts to know when a predator is near."**

A new voice spoke up, making Issei jump damn near out of his skin. Whatever said that had a dark, sinister tone. It didn't sound human at all, it was...demonic, if he had to find a word.

Fear had gripped his heart as his senses flooded with the new presence. It felt nothing like anything he had felt before. His mind was trying to scream at him to move but his body was frozen in place, feeling very heavy all of a sudden.

**"It seems you were the unfortunate one who caught my eye tonight..."**

Issei was trembling. The voice made it impossible for me him to move as it felt like the very words themselves were tying him down. But somehow, he was able to turn his head, something he would soon regret having.

Slowly, he looked over his shoulder. Once he was able to see behind him, his eyes widened to a considerable size at what he saw. His mouth dropped and as much as he wanted to scream, his own voice was caught in his throat as if it were scared of the sight as well. If only he could hide like that.

A woman was behind him. Long black hair, brown eyes, and a large bust. But that was as normal as it would get. Behind her, stretching from the back of her head was a long centipede body with multiple legs on both sides all the way down. From her hands, blades extended from the back, just behind the knuckle, sharp enough to split hairs. On her lower back, two insect-like wings sprouted, spread from wall to wall, blocking the path.

**"Mmm~, you're actually quite cute. Maybe I could play with you before I devour you, hm~?"** The creature stepped closer to him, already too close for comfort. She was in arm reach and made quick work to stand even closer than that.

She reached one of her hands out to touch Issei. As if releasing a spell, the action unfroze the boy for a few seconds. He turned on his heel and pushed her away, putting too much behind it as he knocked himself over into a trashcan.

_**Bam! Thunk!**_

The insect woman hadn't budged from the action. She watched with a glint in her eye as she watched him scramble in the pile of garbage.

**"You have some fight in you, eh? That makes things a lot more interesting,"** she said playfully, moving towards him. She sniffed the air and her eyes lit up with glee.** "I like a fighter, especially virgins like yourself. It makes taking your chastity all the more rewarding~."**

Issei tensed again as the creature grew closer. He tried to move away but found himself already against the wall. The woman closed in faster, the centipede appendages wriggling with the anticipation she was feeling as she grew closer to her prize.

"Get away..." He said under his breath. It was much to quiet for anyone to hear.

Issei's hands roamed across the cold floor of the alley. He was desperate to find something, anything that would help him. And with the distance closing between him and her his hands grew more desperate and frantic.

_**Clink!**_

Luck was on his side as he hand knocked against a metal pipe. It was just in time as the woman grabbed him by the throat and began to lift him off the ground. Issei quickly grabbed it just before he was lifted to reach her eyes.

**"Tell me, how does it sound? Being raped by one such as myself before I send you off to hell,"** she asked rhetorically.

_**Tear!**_

Using her free hand, she swiped across and ripped his jacket and uniform to shreds. All that was left was small tatters that barely covered his important pieces. Her eyes caught everything she wanted to and she licked her lips hungrily.

**"It's a good thing I checked. No use letting such a thing go to waste."**

"Get away..." Issei tried to repeat. It came out as more of a cough due to the tight grip on his neck. His assailants curiosity got the better of her as her grip loosened just enough for him to breathe properly.

**"Could you repeat that? Might as well give you your last words."**

_**Grip!**_

His hold on the pipe tightened. A fire sparked in the pit of his stomach and, for just a second, he steeled his resolve. He rose the pipe, the woman's eyes going wide at the glistening of the weapon.

"GET AWAY!"

_**CRUNCH!**_

Issei struck the side of her head with the blunt object. Instead of the wet squelch he thought he would hear, it sounded more like the noise made when stepping on a roach. It nearly made him vomit but he held it together.

The woman dropped him and he fell to the floor as she stumbled away from him. He kept the pipe firm in his grip as he watched her falter, holding her head as a green liquid spilled from where he struck.

**"You insolent brat!"** She yelled back at him. He said nothing in reply.

The brunette slowly rose to his feet with the wall's aid. He could feel his grip tightened even more, his hands numb from the ringing of the original strike. But his adrenaline was pumping and his instincts had finally taken control. His breathing was ragged and his body still felt heavy but he had to do something. He didn't want to die.

He grit his teeth and charged once more.

**"You won't get lucky twice!"** The creature yelled as she batted him back.

_**Thwack! Crack!**_

Issei flew into the wall with great force. His head ricocheted against it, the sound of his skull splitting open heard. Not only that, but the back swing had sliced open his gut, blood pouring from it at an alarming rate.

Slowly, the boy's vision began to blur. His head rocked back and forth as he tried his best to look up. His body wouldn't move anymore and pain began to spread across his entire body as the adrenaline wore off. The pipe had fallen out of reach from the initial impact and it was too difficult for him to even make a move for it.

**"Tch... Seems you were more trouble than I initially thought,"** the insect woman said, turning back to face him again. There was a deep gash on the side of her head and one of her eyes was forced shut as the green liquid leaked down over it. **"You should have just sat there and accepted your fate but now you've gone and made things difficult. Now, you'll have to pay for this."**

Issei could barely understand her. His consciousness was already slipping as more blood began to pool around him. He felt cold, very cold. Whether it was the fact he was naked or the excessive amount of blood loss from his wounds, he didn't know. But all he knew was death was approaching fast.

He didn't want to die. He just started high school and was hoping to finish and go to college. But now, it seemed like nothing but a dream. By something that seemed to have come from a nightmare. Why did it have to be him?

**"Dammit, don't you die yet! Not until I make you suffer!"** He could hear the woman shouting. **"You damn-"**

_**Boom!**_

An explosion brought the boy back to his senses for just a moment. He slowly raised his head to see the woman had been struck by something. A hole was in her chest the size of baseball. She looked shocked before she looked up at the end of the alleyway.

**"What!? You're-"**

_**Boom! Boom!**_

Two more attacks struck her, one in her leg and the other through her shoulder. She stumbled back but somehow kept on her feet.

Issei couldn't move his head but could hear the soft taps of footsteps.

"Hm, bullying such an adorable boy. Shame on you, nya," the new arrival spoke up. It was feminine.

**"You bitch! What are you doing here?" **The insect woman asked with venom in her tone.

"Mmm, seems I'm stopping you from killing this boy," the other woman said, her tone playful. "So be a good bug and stayed squashed, mkay?"

The wind shifted for a split second.

_**Boom!**_

Another attack struck. This one much bigger than the ones before. Issei barely saw it as he blinked halfway through the attack. One moment the insect woman was there and the next...she was gone. His eyes started growing heavier, no longer able to stay open. But he could hear the woman who saved him growing closer.

"Such an adorable one. And such a smell on you~," she said softly. He felt her hand stroke the top of his head. It was soft and warm. "Nya, stay with me. I'm going to-"

_**Shine!**_

A bright red light appeared at the end of the alleyway from where the woman came. She looked towards it and clicked her teeth.

"Damn, they were too fast. Didn't have the time to set the barrier..." She stood, looking between the boy and where a circle of intricate patterns and symbols appeared.

Weighing her options she turned to the opposite direction. Without a word she took off. Issei heard her footsteps slowly disappear before finally succumbing to a cold slumber. One that humans would never wake from. The last thing on his mind being the woman who saved him.

_**SHHHHHNNNNNN!**_

"Kiba, Koneko, survey the area quickly. The residue magic is still strong meaning the assailants could still be around."

"Yes, Buchou!"

"Akeno, set a barrier and clean this up. The noise here was sure to attract someone."

"Hai!"

Rias made her way towards the boy who crossed into the afterlife a few seconds before their arrival. She lowered herself down to him and placed a hand against his cheek. Still warm, good.

She reached into her skirt pocket and, after some time, pulled out eight pawn pieces, all glowing a dull red. As she pulled them close to the boy they lit up, now glowing a deep crimson. She saw this and a small smile worked its way across her face.

"Hm, seems the world works in cruel ways..."

**Alright, as I'm sure you can tell, I'm already creating that rift from canon. Raynare isn't the one who killed him, he's transferred into Kuoh, he's a first year and a year younger, and he's met a certain someone off rip. **

**Now, because this is shota Issei, there will be changes in the women of his harem who are shotacons. Some will be thirstier than others, as I'm sure I've dropped hints towards, and it will create for some hilarious situations down the road. **

**As for the harem, its as follows: _Yasaka, Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, and Ruruko_**

**Uhhh, think that about covers things. Let me know what you think. Give senpai those spicy reviews and I may notice you. But with nothing left**

**Ciao~**


	2. Arc I: Life II

**And I'm back with a quick delivery. Next chapter is done and we're putting it out there. **

**I've read all the reviews and I can say...the amount of fucking MILFs. You guys are sick perverts. But that's okay, this story has crossed a line of its own. **

**Anyways, enjoy. **

"Issei~, Issei~, wake up~."

"Mmnnnn..."

"Come on. We can't be late for school."

"Five more minutes, Onee-sama."

Issei snuggled back into his blanket. He released a content sigh as sleep slowly started to take him again. He had a long night and wanted nothing more than to extend his rest a little bit longer. Why couldn't anyone understand his struggles and leave him alone.

"-!?"

Wait, he just realized... He didn't have an Onee-sama.

The brunette's eyes shot open, suddenly wide awake. He rose stiffly and spun towards the woman who had been whispering in his ear. His eyes were already wide but the moment his eyes landed on the woman next to him, they looked ready to explode out of his head.

There, laying next to him, was the young woman from yesterday. The one he saw in the old abandoned building. The same bright blue eyes and luscious red hair, how could he forget. But what had him on the verge of passing out was the fact that said beauty was completely naked before him. Her porcelain skin, her luscious legs, her large breasts, all were in clear view for the young boy.

"So, you're awake now?" She asked playfully. She rose herself to rest on her elbow and her boobs jiggled not so slightly. His eyes had flicked for half a second before his cheeks started to match her hair in color.

"I-I-I... W-W-What... Y-You," he stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence. Rias giggled in response and moved closer to him, forcing the shota to shut his mouth then and there.

"Hm~, such an adorable reaction," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks. The heiress moved forward and placed a hand against his cheek. His face went completely red. "How's your head and stomach?"

This made Issei pause. His mind went blank for a moment before the memories of last night came flooding back. The alley, the insect woman, his savior with the verbal tic. All of it, he remembered every detail. Subconsciously he touched the back of his head and gut where he was injured. But...there was no pain at all.

"There's no injuries!" He said in astonishment. It was unbelievable that such life threatening injuries were nowhere to be seen. And he felt no pain from them either. In fact, he felt better than ever.

"That's because I healed you," Rias said. He looked back to see her rolling over on the opposite side of the bed. She stood and walked over to a pile of neatly folded clothes. As she bent over, Issei averted his gaze to avoid seeing something he shouldn't see.

"So...you healed me?" He asked, trying to find a deep interest in his wall.

Rias looked back and giggled at the shota. He was truly adorable. Shy and innocent, it was too cute. She wanted to smother him.

_'Easy Rias, all in due time.'_

"Yes, that's correct. To put in frank, you died last night," she answered as she put her bra on. Issei froze.

So it was true. He did die last night. The injuries he sustained had killed him, leaving him for dead in that alley. To whatever that creature was. He feared to think what would have happened if it was just him and her. If she would have desecrated his body...or simply left him for dead.

But if that was the case, how was he alive?

Issei felt two arms wrap over his shoulders before pulling his head back into two soft mounds. Under normal circumstances, he would have freaked out but this was different. He felt comforted. The action told him that everything would be okay. That he was alive and well.

"Senpai..." Issei whispered, raising his hand to gently hold her arm. Rias rested her head on top of his in response, eyes closed with a small smile of bliss on her face.

"Hmm?" She hummed in acknowledgement, enjoying the embrace with the boy. He was soft.

"If I...died, how am I alive?" He asked.

"That's easy. I'm a devil... And I've brought you back to life as my servant."

"E-EHHHHHHH!?"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, let me get this straight. You saved me by turning me into a devil-"

"Mhmm~."

"Healed me using magic that only works through skin contact-"

"Mhmm~."

"And now I'm serving under you as a servant. But more so as family, due to your clans way of life?"

"Yup~! You're one hundred percent correct, Ise~!"

Issei sighed from his mental exhaustion. He and Rias were making their way to school after the brief talk of the recent events. The boy was still finding it hard to believe, even after his "master" had shown him her bat-like wings. He was still trying to decide if it was a dream or not.

_**Pinch!**_

"Ouch..."

Nope, definitely real life.

"And you say we're both still virgins..." He asked, albeit a bit more skeptical.

"That is correct."

Issei sighed in relief. "Good, I'd rather not lose it through a scenario similar to this morning."

"Oh? That's a surprise coming from a boy your age. I thought guys your age would want to lose it through any means necessary," Rias replied.

"Yes well, I'd rather fall in love before such a commitment," Issei said. He spoke outwardly rather than directly at her. "I was told my parents were each others first and only love. Through many trials they had persevered. So, I live in this fantasy that, maybe one day, I could do the same."

Issei blushed at his confession. It was embarrassing for him to say it out loud. But his parents story was ideal to him. It was a dream to him. A goal. Something he hoped he would be able to experience one day.

"Your parents are-"

"Were. They were..." He quickly corrected, a sad smile adorning his face.

"I'm sorry... They were something special," Rias responded. She didn't know that he had lost his parents, Sona didn't give her that much detail on him. She only assumed they were busy with work or lived out of town due to the lack of anyone in his apartment. But the solemn way he spoke gave away that it was more than that. His parents were dead and he was alone.

"Thank you. But it's those stories about my parents that make me think true love is possible, you know?" He looked back up towards her, his eyes filled with passion. Rias gulped at this side of the shota. It showed a burning flame within him, even with something, what others would call, childish as finding true love. But, for Rias, it held a lot more and she took it directly to heart.

"Kyaa, Rias-Onee-sama and Issei-chan are walking together!"

"What!? He only got here yesterday and he's already claiming the school's idol!?"

"Oh my God! I knew it!"

_**Flinch!**_

Issei clutched his head at the girl's mention of the Christian god. It felt like a hot needle had been driven through his skull. Then he remembered Rias's talk of the pros and cons of being a devil. One of the negatives being the effects of mentioning God around them. He just didn't know it would hurt this much.

_'Damn, how badly did God hate devils?'_

The duo made their way inside, the student body talking amongst each other about them. Rias paid little mind, smiling her trademark smile to everyone. Issei, however, wasn't used to the attention and couldn't help feeling overwhelmed from the massive amount of it. Was this what it meant to be popular?

He didn't like it.

Rias stopped at the steps in the main hallway, Issei not too far behind. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and the redhead but he did his best to stay focused on her.

"This is where we'll part for now. I'll send someone for you after class."

The brunette noticed her change in tone. At home, she spoke to him with a bit of a tease and kindness. Now she seemed highly professional. He could guess she had a school image to uphold. Not that he cared for such things. So he made his way to class, hoping to survive the gossip that was of him and his upperclassman.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"...Its time."

Issei looked over to the one standing at his desk. She had short white hair and golden eyes. She was small like him, maybe an inch or two shorter, and equally as petite. The boy could only imagine that she was the other "mascot" everyone spoke of when referring to him.

"Senpai sent you?" He asked. She merely nodded. She wasn't much of a talker, he could understand that just from their short interaction.

Issei stood and grabbed his bag before following behind his fellow junior. It had been peaceful in class, due to the few people inside. But the moment the two students entered the hallway all eyes were on them.

"Is... Is that..?" A student asked, the first to notice the two.

It didn't take much for everyone to turn.

"Our mascots..."

"They're together..."

Two more students added on, speaking everyone's thoughts. Koneko was as unaffected as Rias this morning but Issei still had trouble being under so many gazes. But he should have expected it when he was being escorted by an actual loli.

"...Hey," Koneko spoke up. It surprised Issei and he turned back to her.

"Y-Yes?"

"...Last night. Did you kill that Stray?" She looked back at him. There was a searching look in her eyes as if analyzing how he would answer. Issei could also see something else in there, something bad. But he couldn't see deep enough to tell.

"No. Someone saved me but I couldn't tell you who," he answered pensively. Looking back, his savior had said some strange things. His smell, she said. It was weird but, for some reason, it didn't sound like she was talking of his actual smell. But what else could she mean?

"...We're here," Koneko spoke up.

Issei broke his train of thought as he looked up. They had arrived at the old school building. Issei had been unsure of the place due to the fact it looked abandoned but made his way inside nonetheless.

The duo made their way down the hall of the second floor. They came to a door with "Occult Research Club" written on the front and Koneko knocked. It was just a few moments before they received a reply.

"Come in."

The female first year opened the door and walked in, Issei just behind her. The brunette took a moment to look around the room. He saw two couches, a weird magic circle on the floor, gothic Victorian styles across the wall, and any other thing that made the club look as weird as could be. He suppose it made for a convincing cover to have a club that study supernatural activity.

Issei then noticed the other person in the room. Sitting on one of the couches was a blonde boy. He was very handsome and had this gentlemanly aura about him. Once the shota noticed him, he smiled and waved in return.

"Ah, hello, you must be the new addition. I'm Yuuto Kiba, pleasure to meet you," he greeted. He even spoke like a gentleman.

Issei bowed in return. "Thank you. I'm Issei Hyoudou, the feeling is mutual."

_**Sssshhhhhhh!**_

Wait, was that a shower?

The brunette turned to the back of the room, noticing a curtain. Had that always been there, and if so, how had he not noticed it when he walked in?

_**Kyu!**_

Oh, it turned off.

"Here you are, Buchou." Another new voice.

"Thank you, Akeno." Issei knew that was Rias. And he could safely assume the other woman was named Akeno.

_**Shink!**_

It wasn't long after that the curtain was pulled to reveal a fully dressed Rias, with her hair still damp. Following behind her was her Queen, Akeno.

"Ah, my apologies Ise, I couldn't take a shower this morning after staying over at your place," Rias replied, drying her hair with a towel.

"You could have asked," Issei stated, avoiding eye contact with her. He was still trying to forget the erotic image he had of his upperclassman. Her stepping out the shower did not help his case.

"Oh~, were you planning to join me if I did?" She teased.

"No..." Issei replied immediately.

"Ara ara, Buchou was denied," Akeno said before giggling into a delicate hand.

"...Buchou is a pervert," Koneko added from her seat on one of the couches. A bag of sweets sat in her lap and she took one out before starting to devour it.

"I see. That is a shame," the redhead replied. She felt her pride had taken a hit from how quick she was shut down. She expected him to blush how he normally did but his immediate denial had caught her off guard. It seemed she would have to try harder to earn her adorable kouhai's affection.

"So, why is it that you brought me here?"

"Well, like I have previously explained, I have made you a member of my peerage," Rias stated. She then gestured to the other members of the room. "These are my other members. They all represent the chess pieces I explained to you earlier this morning. Please introduce yourself."

"I'll go first. We've already spoken but, once again, I'm Yuuto Kiba. I am Buchou's Knight." He bowed this time.

"...Koneko Toujou. I'm a Rook." Even her introduction was short. Issei could live with it.

"Ara, is it my turn? Ufufu, well I'm Akeno Himejima. I am Buchou's Queen and second in command. If you need anything~, feel free to come to me," she said. Seduction dripped off her tone and Issei was one hundred percent sure that anything had a lot more to it than just a junior and senior relationship implied. She was worse than Rias and that worried the brunette slightly.

Devils were dangerous creatures..and he was one of them!

Then he remembered something. "Ah...uh, Buchou?" He questioned the title and she nodded in acceptance. "Earlier you explained the chess pieces to me and the quirks that come with it. Knights have speed and agility. Rooks had power and defense. Bishops have high magic prowess. Queens have a stable combination of those three. And Pawns have what is known as promotion. But you never told me what piece I was."

"Oh, did I not?" Rias replied, sounding the least bit surprised. It actually sounded as if she did that on purpose. "Well, you Issei, are my Pawn."

Issei blinked a few times. Then again. Then some more. "A Pawn?"

"Mhmm~."

"The sacrificial piece."

"I wouldn't necessarily call it that..."

"Just about everyone in the game of chess uses a pawn as a sacrificial piece."

"Issei, you're much more important than that. I would never sacrifice you."

"Hm, if you say so. There's still seven others just like me. Who's to say they won't be stronger and can't be sacrificed either."

"Because you're my only Pawn."

This made Issei pause. He turned back to the heiress. She smiled softly at him and stood from her seat. She walked over to him and knelt down, allowing herself to look up at him.

"Issei, when I revived you there were certain requirements that had to be met for me to do so," she began to explain.

"'Requirements'?" He repeated.

"Yes. Depending on a person's strength or potential, compared to their master's strength, will determine how many pieces are used." She looked him in her eyes. They were comforting to the shota as he felt himself relaxing. He didn't even move when she placed a hand to his cheek this time and it made her smile wider.

"So you saying...I'm your only..."

She nodded her head. "That's right, Issei. To revive you, I had to use all eight of my Pawn's.

His eyes widened just slightly. Issei knew what she was hinting at but telling him still left him surprised.

Eight pawns. That had to mean he could be really strong. They were weaker pieces but they had the most on the board. And there was still the ability to promote. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Especially if he could train and get stronger.

But wait...

"Buchou?" Issei spoke, focusing back in on his King. She had moved away from him and stood back up.

"What is it, Ise?"

"Why would you waste so many pieces on me? What makes me so special?" He asked. Rias smiled again.

"Well, that's another reason I've called you here. We're going to find out."

"Eh, how are we going to do that?"

"Kiba, demonstrate for Issei, if you would."

The blonde boy stood up. He rose a hand and closed his eyes. There was a small flash of light before a sword appeared. He gripped it and ran his free hand along the flat of the blade.

"Woah! H-How did you do that!?" Issei asked in complete shock.

Kiba chuckled. "This is because of my Sacred Gear. Sword Birth. It allows me to summon swords at will."

"T-That's pretty badass. But...what's a Sacred Gear?" The brunette asked next.

"Oh my, Buchou, you didn't tell him that either?" Akeno asked.

"We were short on time. He wanted to sleep in," Rias replied with a smirk.

Everyone looked to said shota, who could only blush in reply. It was a rough night. He DIED and was revived. Not easy to wake up the next day and be chipper about.

"Anyways, Sacred Gears," Rias spoke up, getting back on the subject. "They are powerful gifts bestowed upon humans by the Christian god. They are strong enough to allow humans to fight against the strongest of our kind."

"That's pretty incredible. Do I have one?" Issei asked hopefully.

"We're gonna find out."

Rias backed up and sat on her desk. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, resting on her hands.

"Now, you'll need to close your eyes and focus," she instructed.

Issei followed what she said. He took a few calming breaths as he cleared his mind.

"Good. Next, I want you to feel the energy flowing throughout your body."

He continued. Looking deep within himself, he searched for any type of energy flow. It didn't take much as he felt a deep reservoir locked away. Almost like it was restricted.

"I feel it..."

"That's good, you're doing great." And he was. Unknowingly, Issei had coated himself in his energy. It was potent and very heavy to those around him. Whatever Sacred Gear he possessed, it was strong. Rias couldn't help the giddy grin spreading across her face. "Now, try to call forth that energy."

The brunette reached deeper, trying to touch the energy. He clawed deeper and deeper, feeling the resistances crumbling as he got closer and closer. He could see a green glow and hear the deep rumblings of something inside him. He continued forward with more vigor than before, feeling himself very close.

"I've almost...got it!"

"-!"

Rias's eyes widened, along with everyone else's. Issei opened his eyes, feeling his power flowing through him freely now. He felt stronger and more energized than ever before.

"Buchou, I feel-." He noticed everyone looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

_**Thump!**_

Issei heard the sound of something hitting the floor and turned around. There, he saw a red reptilian tail. He blinked once, very slowly. He then mechanically turned back to his King.

"A-Ano...B-B-Buchou..." He shakily said.

Rias pointed to his head. His head did feel a little heavier and he reached up to touch it. What he didn't expect to feel was a hard bone-like protrusion. "E-Ehhhhh...?"

_'Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out.'_

_**Inhale! Exhale!**_

Issei took a deep breath. He looked around and found a mirror on the wall. He walked over to it, trying his best to not panic. He peered into the mirror and his eyes widened just as everyone else's.

Sitting on his head, Issei had four horns. The two on top were shroud types, hooking over, while the bottom two were sheep type.

Issei tried not to scream. Tried.

"HAAAHHHH!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

Issei was currently walking home. Exhausted after a long day, he couldn't help the yawn coming. Stretching one arm to the sky as the other covered his mouth, the brunette couldn't help the thoughts of his warm bed waiting for him.

After his panic attack, Rias did her best to calm him down. As it turns out, Issei had quite a unique Sacred Gear, if you could call it that. It was reptilian based judging from the tail and horns but which type was the question. Rias said she would do some research about it but it would take some time. Luckily for him, Akeno taught him how to release his tail and horns before he was excused for the day.

Of course, now he was an official member of the club and would meet for daily "club activities". Which was a cover for them to do their devil duties. Issei assumed he would learn more about it tomorrow. For now though, his priority was sleep.

"-?"

Not too far behind Issei, a woman was walking. She was dressed in a violet blouse with a long black skirt and matching heels. She had long black hair and dark violet eyes. All-in-all, she was a beauty.

Since leaving the school, the woman had been trailing Issei. In any other case, she would be seen as a possible pedophile due to her looking to be in her early twenties while Issei looked like a child.

However, things were different as she had no kind of lust towards the boy. She was merely a fallen angel tasked with observing him by the leader of the angels, Azazel, himself. So, she was doing her duty of looking for any signs that the brunette had activated his Sacred Gear. And if it was what Azazel expected, and if he goes on a rampage because of it, she was to fall back and report to him.

So far he seemed to be normal. Despite the heavy smell of devil on him. And...was that dragon?

Wait, where'd he go?

Raynare had been so caught up in thought that she had lost the boy. In the park of all places.

"Hello stalker-san."

"-!?"

Crouched on top of a vending, Issei stared at the fallen angel. She was caught off guard and leapt back out of instinct. Her eyes widened as well as she noticed the reptilian tail and four horns, as well as the bright golden-hazel eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

The moon hung over Issei, giving him a dark look. Something that actually made the angel wary. Her cover was blown and she made contact with the target. And said target didn't look the slightest bit friendly.

"Why are you following me?"

**Alright. First and foremost I hate the filler. Yes, this is filler. But its essential to the story so I have to write it. So if its not up to par just know that this isn't my cup of tea. **

**As for the harem "suggestions" I'm kind of in awe at the amount of MILFs or Onee-samas in general. Its creepy, stop it. If anyone gets added its when I decide due to the story's direction down the line. So...do what you will. **

**With Issei's Sacred Gear. Will he be getting a new one? Does he have one? You'll have to wait like everyone else. I'm not saying shit till I get to the reveal. **

**Uhh, do your business. Review and whatnot. And I'll see you pervs later. **

**Ciao~**


	3. Arc I: Life III

**Alright. This shit show of a story is back. And all of you are still as perverted as before. Possibly even stronger as this story continues to grow. **

**First things first. And this is a big thing, or as big as you allow it. I shall be doing a Twitch stream on Monday, December 9th. This stream will allow to come in, talk to me personally, and ask all the questions you want to know. Whether its a story, possibilities of a new story, or just about me. It will be around 5 or 6 pm EST and I may have a few other writers join in so you can talk with them as well. The link to my twitch is in the bottom AN. Or just search for _TheMaousEmpire_. **

**For now, that is all. Do enjoy the story.**

"So, let me get this straight..."

Issei was glaring a hole through the angel kneeling in front of him.

"You were tasked by your leader to watch over me."

"Yes.."

"Your observation is on the Sacred Gear in my possession."

"Yes..."

"If it was dormant, you were to leave me be. If it was active, you were to assure I wasn't on a rampage."

"Yes..."

"And if I wasn't on a rampage, you were to try and recruit me into your organization. Did i get all that right?"

"You did..."

"Hm, well where were you last night? When I was attacked by that thing?" Issei asked.

The brunette found himself sitting on top of the vending machine. The fallen angel sat on the ground, finding it a little hard to look up into the boy's eyes. Maybe the horns and tail had something to do with it. Or maybe it was the heavy beastly aura that was pushing down on her. It was untamed and leaking throughout the area. They were lucky no one was around.

"I...I was hiding," she admitted with a hushed tone.

"I see."

"But, it was because of the devil in the area!" She added immediately. "There was a powerful amount of demonic energy in the area that belonged to another devil. I couldn't get involved, lest people think it was an act against the Three Factions ceasefire."

Issei stared at her for a few seconds. He remembered Rias's quick explanation of the Three Factions history. He didn't know much, but he knew enough about war to know a ceasefire was a paper thin agreement not to fight. And that any action taken against either of the other factions were an act of war and more than enough of a reason to reignite it.

"I can understand that then," he replied, closing his eyes. But they opened immediately. "However, you must now know that I'm a devil. Correct?"

Raynare nodded her head. It was true. Having released his form, she realized the smell of devil wasn't on him, it was him. She had assumed that him being in a school of devils was just the scent clouded him, since he had no real aura release originally. But once the tail and horns appeared, the aura emitting from him made her realize he was human no more.

"And you've also noticed the Sacred Gear?" He asked, gesturing to his horns and swiping his tail forward. It thumped against the machine loudly, reminding Issei he hadn't gotten use to it yet.

"Its a...Sacred Gear? I could have mistaken you for a half-breed," Raynare replied.

"A what..?"

"A half-breed. You'd be half...whatever that is...and half human," she explained. Issei cocked his head to the side and the fallen would be lying if she said she didn't find it cute. The horns on his head were the only thing reminding her of the ominous presence the boy gave off.

"I suppose I can see some confusion. Buchou is sure that its a Sacred Gear but your answer could also be validated..." Issei rubbed his horns as if expecting them to give him a clue. Sadly, they did nothing but continue to weigh down his head.

"You seem so calm about all this..." Raynare noted.

"Well, what do you expect? After being thrusted into the supernatural so abruptly and with the constant surprises that pop up, do you expect me to keep being surprised by them?" Issei looked out the corner of his eye, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"Good point. So, you either have a simple Sacred Gear that alters your body to turn into...that. Or you're a possible half-breed...?" Raynare wanted to clarify.

"Well, both of my parents are human," the Pawn replied.

"Your parents possibly couldn't have received the traits. You could be a third or fourth generation that finally showed your ancestral genes," Raynare explained. She was glad she did a good amount of research on beast-like Sacred Gears. Her want to impress Azazel had helped her to study many types of Sacred Gears. Now, she could truly further her observations _with_ her target.

"Oh, I didn't know that. That does throw another option out there," the brunette agreed. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"But wouldn't that mean I would have other things like wings? Or that I could possibly breathe fire? Or possibly spit acid or something reptilian?"

"Not all scaly creatures are gifted with wings. Breathing fire or spitting acid also depends on the species. For all we know you could be a basilisk with horns." Raynare looked off, placing a finger to her cheek cutely. "You could always try and force the traits out but don't expect anything to happen right off the bat."

Issei hopped down from the machine. He looked around to see if there were any humans around. There were still none to his luck and he couldn't hear or feel anyone nearby. So the duo was completely alone and he would be able to experiment.

...

"..."

"..."

"...How would I summon them?" Issei asked after a moment.

Raynare giggled at that, finding him a little adorable. She stood as well and summoned her wings, stretching them out to show off to the boy.

"I don't know how different other species are to us but for angels we've always known how. Its a feeling that's always been there," she explained, running her hand across the feathers of her wing. "If you're really are of another race, you should be able to feel it."

Issei sat there for a moment, taking in what she said. This was a different side to the ideas Rias had when he was first trying to discover his gear. But now, with the thought of him being a half-breed, this new way of thinking could possibly be the answer his King was looking for.

So, the boy closed his eyes. Once again, he began to look deep inside himself to try and find a hidden piece of himself. Something holding in his other half. A switch, a trigger, anything that could help unlock that part of him. If he had it, he would find it.

"Anything?" Raynare asked. She watched him closely, hoping to find the answer her leader was looking for. Devil or not, she still had to find out what Sacred Gear the boy possessed, if he had one. Azazel wasn't usually wrong when he says someone has a gear, so whether or not the possibility of him being half of another race or not, she wanted to be sure before she returned with a report. It was best to cover all corners.

Issei continued his self discovery. As he tried to search deeper, he could feel himself reaching this magnetic pull. It felt like a new force, past what it took for him to unlock his horns and tail. And while it pulled at him like magnets would, it felt like a string pulling as well. However, it became hard to find which one to follow. The strings were intertwined with each other, wrapping, knotting, twisting, and all sorts as he delved further down.

That was, until a large green, reptilian-like eye opened in front of the boy.

"-!?"

The abrupt appearance startled the shota, weakening his concentration. The sheer power that was released afterwards blasted him from his mind and propelled him back into reality. His eyes shot open and he fell backward as he broke out into a light sweat.

The action made Raynare jump in surprise and she rushed to him as he tried to recover. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Something...interfered with me. Almost like it blocked me out," Issei muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Huh.. That's weird. I've never heard of something interfering with what should be natural to you," Raynare stated, putting a finger to her chin in thought. She looked back at Issei before mulling over another thought.

"Maybe it's a Sacred Gear after all..." Issei said to himself. The fallen heard it easily and bit her lip as the thought was further fueled. She saw the distress on the boy's face and couldn't help the concern she felt for him. Such an innocent face should not have such an expression to mar it.

"I'll ask my leader about it," she said as she stood. Issei did a double take at her before shooting to his feet.

"Wait, what!?" He shouted.

"I'll ask Lord Azazel. He knows more about Sacred Gears than anyone. He would have, at least, a theory about what your dilemma could be," Raynare answered.

Issei was still surprised. "But...but, wouldn't that reveal that you made contact with me? Won't he be upset at you?" Issei was thankful for her desire to help him but didn't want her to get in trouble for her failure in staying covert.

"He's a lenient man. If anything, the fact that you were willing to cooperate with me might be seen as a bigger success," she replied, folding her arms and leaning her weight onto one leg. She smirked to herself as she thought of her boss. He was lazy and wanted to play with toys all day but he was still the best she could ask for with who he was and the kindness he showed. Even if it always was for him to get something out of it as well.

"Oh." Issei looked straight ahead, staring off into space a bit. His lips were pursed and his tail wagged left to right.

Raynare chuckled a bit. For someone who actually scared her a bit at first, he was nothing but a sweetheart now that they had exchanged a few words. Not only that but he was kind and understanding, willing to deny her offer to help if it meant she would get in trouble. Most humans were greedy creatures, always searching for any way to become stronger, whether it was physically, politically, or financially. No matter who they had to step on. Devils even more so. But Issei was different. He was humble and gentle, taking others well-being into account before his own. It only added to the shota's physical cuteness and made him seem more mature than his body let on.

"I'll head back immediately. The sooner I get answers, the sooner we can help you get stronger," she said with a soft smile.

"Ah, but how will we meet when you get back?" He asked with the biggest of eyes, curiosity filling them. Raynare felt a light blush appear on her cheeks. She usually liked strong, muscular kinda guys but this kid...made her feel different. He was doing something to her that filled her with a naughty feeling. Much different than the usual one.

"Don't worry, I'll find you when I do." She ruffled his hair before she unfurled her wings and took off.

Issei watched her go, seeing her disappear into the night. Once she was officially out of sight he took a deep inhale before releasing it sharply. He made his tail and horns disappear before turning in the opposite direction to head home. All of his exhaustion returned full force and he trudged home, ready to finally get in bed and pass out.

-XOXOXOXOX-

A few days passed and Issei had heard nothing from Raynare. He continued to wonder how long it was going to take before she came back and give him any information. But, until then, the male freshman was left to his own devices in that time.

Rias was still searching for any clues as to what the Sacred Gear could be. Issei tried to delve back into that deep part of himself like before but found that whatever was blocking him had grown even stronger. Whatever it was stopped him from getting close, no matter how much he tried to push through.

In the meantime, Issei continued to go to school as if the night with the fallen hadn't happened. His studies weren't too challenging, thank whatever deity he could pray to. Many female students, both fellow classmates and seniors, had offered to "tutor" him if he ever found himself struggling with an assignment. So, he promised himself to stay diligent and keep up with studying, the fear of being eaten alive becoming great motivation for the young teen.

Along with regular school, Issei had also begun to participate in the devil's activities. His fellow clubmates had started to show him of what goes on in the daily life of a devil. What he expected and what actually happened were two very different things. He could still remember the first assignment Rias gave him as a devil.

_"Issei, I want you to hand out these flyers."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Devils work through contracts that they make with humans. Originally, we would give them powers for something of equal exchange but that became mundane in modern times. So now, we run simple errands, do chores, and the like."_

_"I see. And these flyers are how they request us?"_

_"You got it! Seems I don't need to explain that much."_

After that, Issei had received his first request today. So now, he was standing in the middle of the clubroom in the center of a magic circle. The rest of the group stood before him. He was still in awe at the bright light shining at his feet showing the Gremory's insignia in the center with designs Issei had never seen before.

"Remember Issei, to may a pact you must receive something of equal trade to your services," Rias reminded with a soft smile.

"Hai, Buchou, I won't let you down," Issei replied with a confident smile of his own.

"I know. Do a good job and I may reward you," she added with a wink.

Issei didn't make eye contact with her but the blush on his face gave her the results she wanted. The Pawn turned to Akeno and nodded his head. She nodded in return before the light began to glow brighter. Before too long, it shined the brightest it could.

**_Flash!_**

Once it disappeared, Issei was gone along with it. The remainder of the ORC turned and seated themselves back in their respectable places. The Queen brought out some tea and sweets and they resumed their regular duties.

"You think he'll be alright?" Kiba asked as he started to sharpen his Holy Eraser.

"It's really been only about a week since he's become a devil," Akeno added.

"...Yeah but he picks things up fast," Koneko reassured. Which was odd from the girl who was usually distant from most new people. The two were first years though, so they could assume she was just supporting her classmate.

Rias smiled. She was happy to see everyone accepting her special kouhai. "Koneko is right. Issei isn't your average person. I have full confidence he'll do extremely well from here on out. After all, he is now a member of the House of Gremory."

-XOXOXOXOX-

_**Flash!**_

The magic circle came and went, dropping off Issei in the progress. He blinked and rubbed his head as his eyes adjusted to the new lighting and his body adjusted to the sudden transportation from one place to the other.

"That's going to take some getting used to..." He muttered, holding his stomach to try and stop it from flipping again.

Once he finally regained his bearings, he focused in on the new location he had arrived to. His eyes widened at what he saw and a cold sweat broke out across his face.

Blood painted the wall in splatters. The couch, table, and carpet were ripped to shreds with blood staining them as well. The television was smashed to pieces on the floor and a gaping hole was through the wall behind it.

_**Step! Thud!**_

Issei had taken an unconscious step backwards and felt himself kick something. He slowly looked over his shoulder and felt absolute horror fill him at what he saw. He fell back as he twisted to face the thing, vomit working its way up his throat and filling his mouth as he clamped it shut.

_**Gaugh!**_

It didn't hold and he released the bile next to him. He wheezed and coughed out the remaining excrement and turned back to the horrible thing that lay before him.

The decapitated head of man laid in a pool of blood. His eyes were wide in horror, much similar to Issei's. His face was stained with dry tears and snot had dried below his nose. His mouth hung open with blood splattered on the bottom lip and down his chin. And his tongue had been completely severed, nowhere to be found in the near vicinity.

**"Ah, a new meal has arrived..."** An eerie voice spoke up..

Issei tensed in fear and shot to the one dark corner of the room. There, to pupiless white eyes stared back at him, glowing dangerously at him. He then saw flashes back from the night when he was killed.

"No, no no no, not another one of you..." He muttered fearfully as he pulled himself back.

**"Haha, so you know what I am, hm?"** The eerie voice replied. Slowly, the eyes began to climb towards the ceiling, much to the boy's, already high, horror. **"You know of Stray Devils. And smelling the demonic energy you release, that must make you a reincarnated devil. But your reaction leaves me to believe you are newly reincarnated."**

Issei tensed even more, clutching the carpet into his fists. Why was he so scared? He had faced down a fallen angel just a few days ago with confidence. So why was he in such a panic from this thing in front of him?

_**Shink!**_

Issei jumped from wet piercing sound. He focused back in to see the severed head stabbed by something. It was then lifted to the ceiling, Issei following it closely. Above him, in perfect view, a woman was hanging on the top of the room, staring back at him. She was almost normal, almost. But the four extra pairs of arms, hairy legs, large bulbous abdomen, and two massive, pupiless eyes staring into his very soul made her stand out just a bit.

Issei watched as the woman lifted the head to her lips and opened her mouth.

_**Crunch!**_

The wet sound of her biting into flesh and bones filled his ears. He had turned away at the last moment, just before she bit down on the face. He heard her chew four times before gulping. It made him violently shiver as the image was still there, despite his eyes being shut tight.

**"Mmm, humans are such a delicacy,"** she said, licking her lips.** "Now, on to you. You have such a cute face and look absolutely scrumptious... Oh, and is that the smell of a virgin?"**

Issei's eyes shot open and he froze in place. What was with these Strays and smelling his virginity? Did he give off a certain scent?

"Seems I caught a real prize without even trying. Virgins taste great but a freshly popped cherry would make things sweeter. How about it? Want to have some fun?"

And what was with all the rape attempts!?

Issei flew back into the wall, finding himself able to move once more. The spider woman cackled as she lowered herself to the ground. She crawled on her eight appendages towards him, forcing the brunette deeper into the wall as he tried to become one with it.

"No..."

_**Rip!**_

His clothes were ripped to shreds again.

"No..."

She reached down and placed a hand against his crotch, giving it a rough squeeze. And she was very impressed by the feeling alone.

**"Mmm, this will be even more fun for both of us..."**

"No..."

She grabbed his legs with two more hands and began to pull him closer to her. She opened her mouth and licked her lips disgustingly. Saliva pooled from it, dripping against the floor.

**"I'll make this a night you'll always remember, even in the next life."**

"NO!"

This was it. He was about to be raped and devoured. And there was no saving him this time.

_**[Do you wish to live?]** _A voice boomed in Issei's ear and brought him from his panicking terror. The spider woman didn't seem to have heard it as she began to shift her body to accept him. Issei would have vomited again if there was anything left for him to.

"Y-Yes, I want to live..." He whispered.

_**[Then call forth that which is yours!]**_ The voice boomed again.

One word entered the boy's mind. He was skeptical but took one more glance at the Stray and took a hard swallow.

"Boost..."

_**[Boost!]**_

_**FOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

A massive force pushed the arachnid away and slammed her into the wall. A green light filled the room in a deep glow. It radiated power and the aura it sent out washed over the entire city, like a beacon to all of the supernatural within it.

The spider woman shook her head and pulled herself back to her feet. She felt a warm liquid run down the corner of her mouth. She touched it and pulled her hand back to see what it was. When she saw red, her eyes widened before quickly narrowing afterwards. Anger flooded into her as she turned back to the boy in front of her.

**"You...you insolent brat. How dare you injure me..."**

Issei didn't hear her at all. The new found power swirling within him made him feel strong, very strong. Much stronger than he had ever been. He felt like anything he faced before was nothing now.

**"You dare ignore me!?"** The Stray shouted as she leapt at him.

Issei heard her this time and turned to face her. His fear had evaporated the moment he called forth this new power. Now, facing the Stray seemed like a mere cakewalk.

The spider swiped at him with her left claw. She moved much slower than before. The boy ducked the strike easily before planting his foot and winding up his left fist.

"Boost!" He shouted out the word again.

_**[Boost!]** _

The voice responded in kind. The scales on Issei's tail had a pulse of green energy run a ring along it from the base to the tip. His horns had a light green aura surround them in a soft flash before fading, both signs of his power increase.

Issei felt even stronger than before. He felt on top of the world now. Invigoration and adrenaline pulsed through him in droves and an excited grin split across his face. He tensed his arm ready to strike, his body antsy to see the results of his power.

"Haaaah!" Issei shouted out in a battle cry as he threw his fist forward. It struck the arachnid in the chest and not a moment later, a basketball sized hole had been punched through the Stray's chest.

The Stray didn't even respond. Her eyes were wide as she fell over, dead. Issei watched with wide eyes before he looked at his fist. Did he do that? Did he just beat the arachnid?

Once it dawned on him that he had, the Pawn jumped up and down in excitement at the victory.

_**Flash!**_

"Issei!"

A bright flash filled the room. Rias, along with the others, appeared from it. The King had felt her servants disturbance through the connection they had from his chess pieces. Then all of them had felt the energy surge of their companion and quickly rushed to his aide.

They arrived to the scene of the shota looking down at the corpse of the Stray. When he turned to them, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Issei..?" The redhead stepped to him. It didn't take long before both noticed his lack of clothing.

_**Drip!**_

A line of blood ran from Rias's nose and a blush lit up her cheeks. Issei, meanwhile, did his best to cover himself. His entire face was bright red and he felt the urge to want to crawl into a hole and die.

"Uwahhh!" He started to cry hysterically. "Buchou has seen me naked twice! Now everyone else has too! I can never get married now! Buchou, you pervert! Uw-."

_**[Reset!]**_

The voice boomed once more and Issei stopped mid sentence before he collapsed. Kiba was the fastest to react and rushed to the boy, grabbing him just before he hit the ground. The heiress was right by his side soon after, looking over the brunette who had fallen unconscious the moment his new power left him.

"Rias, that phrase, this aura..." Akeno stated from behind the two.

"...His smells much stronger as well," Koneko added.

"Yes, I know. So it was a Sacred Gear, after all" Rias said as she swiped the strands of hair from the boy's face. "But to think, it actually was the Boosted Gear all along."

**And that about wraps things up. **

**So, first thing. The Boosted Gear has been properly introduced. And its not the usual gauntlet that we all know. The reason I changed it is for a few reasons actually. The first being, the gauntlet is meh to me and this will allow Issei to have a cooler look, especially now that hes a shota. The second reason is one that will come into play farther down the line. So no spoilers. **

**As for the harem, I'm doing the same as I did for Bael. I'm dissolving specific women and allowing everyone to be up for grabs. So anything goes but who he returns those feelings for is up to yours truly. And I need to start seeing reasons why these women should be added or how they will be added to Issei's harem. **

**NO MORE PLAIN REQUESTS OF CERTAIN WOMEN. HAVE A REASON AND HOW THEY CAN GET INVOLVED INTO THE HAREM.**

**And as I've said at the top. I am streaming on Monday, December 9th at 5 or 6 EST on Twitch. You guys and ask questions and get to know the writer behind these stories. As well as learn about future updates and new story possibilities. **

**The link for my Twitch is: ** www. twitch. tv/ themaousempire

**Just be sure to remove the spaces if you're copying and pasting. Or just go to Twicth and search _TheMaousEmpire_. Either or works. **

**After all that, I've said my two cents. You guys enjoy yourselves. Stay safe. Be nice. And remember, senpai is watching.**

**Ciao~**


	4. Arc I: Life IV

**Annnnd I bring an early Christmas present for you guys. Go nuts and enjoy.**

It had been a week since Issei's encounter with the spider Stray. It had been...difficult...to look Rias in the eyes since then. Ever since seeing his state after the attack, she began looking at him differently. It wasn't something she always did but every now and then, during club activities, he would catch her staring at him. He didn't know what to think of it nor what she was thinking by doing it. It just left him a little uneasy whenever she got that look in her eyes.

_Stare..._

She was doing it again.

Somehow, the duo had found themselves alone in the clubroom. Akeno and Koneko had left to take care of their summoning clients and Kiba was helping the kendo club with practice. That left Rias and Issei alone for some time and the room was filled with an awkward silence. Luckily, Rias had created an opportunity to rid themselves of it.

"Issei, would you like some cookies?" Rias asked sweetly. She had her trademark smile but...those eyes still had that nerving stare.

"Eh.. S-Sure..." He replied hesitantly. Her eyes lit up in pure joy and she reached behind her desk before pulling out a small basket. She stood from her desk and practically rushed to his side.

Rias sat down next to him, still smiling. He could see a faint blush on her cheeks and her grip on the basket was firm. Was it okay to say that she also looked...nervous? Antsy? Jittery?

Whatever the word was, she exuded it. But she seemed genuinely happy so Issei wouldn't judge. And he was getting something sweet out of it so a win-win for both of them.

The shota watched as she pulled back the cloth over the top of the basket. There, she revealed the baked goods. They were chocolate chip. Issei took a small inhale smelling the freshly melted chocolate. He could see the gooey chips and crisp edges. The aroma was heavy and warmed him up inside simply from looking at them.

"Wow...they smell amazing, Buchou. Did you make these yourself?" Issei asked. He had looked up to his King and tilted his head to the side cutely.

_**Doki!**_

Rias's heart rate quickened. Why was such a level of cuteness not illegal? She swore she could die then and there, and be content with it. If she could see that face everyday she no amount of work would ever defeat her.

Unfortunately, she didn't want to look at him too long. That face would make her mind wander before she would eventually start mentally undressing the boy again. "I did. I had home economics today and thought it would be fun to bake you something." Her blush deepened.

Issei took a cookie and took a small bite. The redhead watched from the corner of her eye, biting her lip. She hoped he liked it. It was her first time baking for someone other than Koneko and she simply did what the Rook liked. She could only pray that Issei would like it too.

_**Thump!**_

Rias had grown accustomed to that specific sound. Looking past the brunette, she could see his tail appeared, swiping to his right. Looking closely, she could see the tip of the tail wagging back and forth.

"Mm~, this is pretty good," Issei complimented, taking another bite. He held the large cookie in both hands as he continued to chew. "This is delicious. I could eat these everyday."

The Pawn continued to praise the treats, completely unaware of the redheaded baker's reaction. Her face flushed a deep red and she applied a bit more pressure on her lip bite. She had turned her head a few degrees away to try and keep her emotions in check.

_'He likes them!'_ She thought happily. It was hard to control the grin that wanted to split her face in half. Her little Ise said he liked her treats. _And_ he said he'd eat them everyday if he could.

"I...I wouldn't mind making food for you..." She murmured, poking her fingers together.

"Hm? Did you say something, Buchou?" The first year asked. She turned back towards him, his eyes filled with innocent concern.

"No no! I was just thinking out loud!" She replied. God, ow, what those eyes were doing to her.

No! Bad girl! Slowly, slowly, he'll eventually embrace the corruption. Then she can indulge her desires. He was still a teenager and had hormones. Eventually he will succumb to her feminine wiles and she would help him achieve manhood. No matter if he stayed like that forever...

"Hehe... Ehehe..."

"Pervert..."

"-!?"

Rias broke from her thoughts and turned back. Her eyes widened when she saw Issei staring at her with his head cocked to the side. She then noticed Koneko next to him, a cookie in her hand as well, except she had a soft glare directed towards the heiress. Both first years were at the opposite end of the couch, basket of cookies in the boy's lap, leaving Rias on the other side with her not-so-family-friendly thoughts. She didn't even notice when they had taken the treats.

"Ah! I wasn't thinking-"

"...Ise, be careful. Rias-senpai is a pervert for little boys." Koneko's warning had pierced the King's heart with a verbal arrow. She keeled over, clutching her chest.

"Koneko, how could-"

"Eto... Buchou?" Issei's questioned with a look of concern. "You're a...pervert?"

_**Fwip!**_

Another verbal arrow struck. Both of her adorable kouhais had said such mean things. Issei didn't even mean to but him calling her a pervert struck a chord with her. Rias couldn't help looking away with tears staining the corner of her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered for added effect.

"I'm not a pervert..."

The first years continued to eat the treats while the senior continued to cry comical tears. Koneko made sure Issei kept away from her, albeit Issei's concern for his King's well being. It was quite a sight for Akeno to return to.

The Queen walked in to the end of what looked to be an interesting turn of events. The duo finished the cookies and Rias had begrudgingly walked back to her desk to finish her paperwork. She looked defeated, something rare for the Princess of Ruin.

"Ara ara, Buchou has lost, it seems," she stated, hiding her smirk behind a dainty hand.

"Welcome back, Akeno," Rias muttered as she signed a piece of paper. The fellow senior was surprised when her best friend didn't retort. Her smile had disappeared and her eyes widened a fraction. What had she missed?

Akeno turned to the freshmen. Neither gave away to the situation, Koneko pulling out another piece of candy to begin devouring. Issei had pulled out his tail and began cleaning its scales. He didn't have it long but he made sure to take care of it as if it was any other part of his body. Both of them didn't even make eye contact.

What had she missed!?

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Issei, are you familiar with familiars?" Rias asked.

The brunette scratched his head. Normal action. What wasn't normal was the fact he was using his tail to do so. The tip danced across the top of his head while the rest formed into a sort of question mark.

"I wouldn't say so, no," he replied.

_**Flash!**_

A small magic circle appeared by Rias. Once it faded, a small bat-like creature appeared, flying next to the heiress. Issei's eyes widened, forcing out a giggle from the girl at his surprise.

Next to Issei, Koneko had a small white cat in her hands. Around its neck was a ribbon with two small bells. It reminded him of its master and made him wonder if that was what Koneko would look like if she were a cat.

"...This is Shiro," she introduced.

Next to Rias, Akeno stood with two miniature onis on her shoulders and another on top of her head. One was blue, another green, and another red.

"These are my familiars. They wouldn't leave without one another, ufufufu."

Across on the opposite couch, Kiba had a large bird on his arm. Its talons were sharp with a curved piercing beak. It had three eyes instead of two and its eyes were all locked on Issei.

"This is my familiar. He was quite hard to catch as he's quick and agile in the sky. The best of his kind."

"A familiar is a creature that is bound to a devil through a magical connection," Rias started to explain, the bat nuzzling into her cheek. "They are a basic necessity for a devil. They are able to assist in battles, handing out contracts for you, or even handling basic chores around the house."

"I see. So a servant of sorts?" Issei asked.

"Well, to most devils they are..." Rias replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Mm, I see..."

"Don't fret Issei. Just as I see you as more family than a servant, the people of my family any myself see our familiars the same," Rias answered with a reassuring smile. She stroked the head of the small creature, receiving a happy squeak in reply.

"That does make me feel better. Knowing that you aren't forced to treat them as a servant," the Pawn said softly.

"Well, you'll be getting your own very soon," Rias said with a knowing smirk.

Issei looked up immediately. "What? Really!?" He was very excited, getting a small chuckle out of everyone. Except Koneko, she smiled faintly at her fellow freshman's energy.

"Yes. It was decided to do it sooner rather than later. Sona recently recruited a new servant and I'd rather we not collide like we did last time," she answered.

"It was a fun game though, right Kiba~," Akeno teased.

As if on traumatizing instinct, the Knight moved his hands to cover his crotch. The shota didn't need an explanation. He simply stood and placed a comforting hand on the blonde prince's shoulder. It was accepted, Kiba happy to have another member who could relate to the struggles of a male.

After a moment of silent bonding, Issei separated and returned to his seat. "So, how do you receive a familiar?"

"We'll have to go to the Familiar Forest. We can only go tonight though, as its only allowed during nights of a full moon," Rias explained.

"Oh, alright then. Really abrupt but I'm ready!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

_**Flash!**_

The devils arrived in what could be described as a creepy forest. The trees looked like nothing Issei had ever seen before, winding in ways that defied the laws of nature. The sky was also a deep shade of red, the full moon shining at its peak above.

"So this is the Familiar Forest..." Issei stated, looking around. Nervousness was evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, Issei. Remember, we all received our familiars from here as well," Akeno assured.

"Even still, you wouldn't expect adorable familiars like Buchou, Koneko-chan, or your's to come from a place like this, Akeno-senpai," Issei replied. Unbeknownst to the Pawn, his tail appeared from behind him, shaking frantically to display his unease.

"Ah, I see that mines would..?" Kiba asked with strained smile.

"Of course. That's a dangerous bird," the shota replied immediately. The Knight awkwardly chuckled.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A new voice spoke up.

Everyone looked up to see a young man in a tree. He reminded Issei of a familiar monster catcher from a show he used to watch as a kid. Maybe the guy watched it too and decided to copy him.

"Familiar master, it has been some time," Rias replied with a smile.

The man leaned forward and narrowed his eyes in focus. "Oh? You were in search of me? Would that be Lady Rias Gremory that I see?" He leapt out the tree and landed with ease before the group.

"It is good to see you're well," Rias said.

"Yes, it seems you are also doing well. So what brings you back on the night of a full moon, do pray tell."

The heiress motioned to the brunette. "We are here to seek a familiar for my newest servant," she answered.

"I see, and what would your name be?"

"Ano, Issei..."

"Issei, a mighty strong name for the Sekiryuutei."

"How did you-"

"So what kind of familiar are you looking for today?"

Issei blinked, unsure of the older male's excitement. He glanced over his shoulder towards the others.

"He loves his rhymes and is even more excited about helping someone find their partner," Akeno explained with a smile.

Issei knitted his brows just slightly. While weird, he guess he could understand. The man loved what he did. Who was Issei to judge him about it? Even if the rhymes were a bit excessive.

"Well, I haven't thought much about what kind of familiar I really want," the boy replied once he turned back to the master. "Just what kinds do you have?"

"There are more familiars than I can name! Some big, some small, some easy to find, and some difficult to tame!" He started to preach. "There are birds, there are dogs, there are bears, there are hogs. You've got fairies, you've got sprites, some sting, and some bite."

"Okay...I get it..." The brunette quickly put a stop to the rambling. He felt the man would continue to go on and still find ways to make everything rhyme. "Can we look around and see what we can find?"

The master never lost his big grin. "Sure, not a problem to look around. Just let me know if there is a familiar you have found."

_'This is too much..."_ Issei thought.

-XOXOXOXOX-

The group had been walking for some time. True to the master's word, the plethora of different types of creatures were seen throughout the forest. Issei lost track of just how many he saw roaming through the trees. None had truly caught his attention but the young man guiding them was adamant that one creature would. So they continued their search.

"What of a hellhound to suit you, child. They're big, strong, and not all too wild. Their loyal to their masters, down to the bone. And they are a special type of species, very well respected, very well known," Zatouji tried to persuade. He had been offering different creatures for some time now. Issei wasn't sure if he was truly taking his interest into heart or just trying to shove any type of familiar on him, but he wanted to find one that would really stand out to him. One he could really connect with.

"That sounds interesting, but I don't think it would suit me," he answered honestly.

The master nodded his head. He put a hand to his chin and closed his eyes while humming. He stood like that for some time, looking to be deep in thought.

"Issei, have you not seen a familiar you'd want?" Rias asked from behind him.

"Not really. Picking a familiar is important, right?"

"Yes, it is bound to you as long as both of you live and breathe."

"Then I don't want to pick one based on a whim or just because its strong," he replied, looking down at his hands. "I want to have a genuine connection with it. What good would it be if I just chose based off how it looks or because someone says its strong?"

His fellow devils looked at him, slightly surprised at his response. His words sounded so genuine and heartfelt, lingering with a bit of warmth. But there was a forlorn look in his eyes as he stared down at himself. It was obvious that this truly meant something to the shota.

Rias couldn't help but silently chuckle with a sincere smile. "I understand, Ise."

"Thank you, Buchou..."

"-!"

Zatouji suddenly opened his eyes and shot up. The others were quick to respond as well, their senses alerting them to a new presence. Everyone turned around to notice a few bushes rustling. The master was quick to jump in front of the group, taking a defensive stance.

...

The rustling went still. Silence ensued the area, the few familiars that were around, no longer in sight nor heard. No one paid much attention to the fact, their attention still on the bushes. Everyone prepared themselves for what may appear. Anything and everything could appear and they had to be ready to fight or run.

_**Thud!**_

Suddenly, something fell out into the opening. All of their eyes went wide when they saw it was a small girl. She was covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe. Her clothes were ripped in several places, stained with dirt and blood. And she looked exhausted, the sweat and heavy panting clear indications she has been running.

_**Fsshhhhh!**_

Then, another presence followed her out the brush.

This was a beast that looked like a massive wolf. It had the darkest of fur with glowing red eyes that were focused on its prey. The fur was mangled and covered in twigs and leaves, obvious signs of a difficult chase. But what stood out most to the group was the constant stream of blood across its body.

Zatouji widened his stance, lowering himself to stand in front of the younger devils. "We are going to start stepping backwards, slowly and carefully..." He whispered back to them.

"What? What about the girl?" Issei asked, looking past the master. She was still struggling to get away. But any real attempts were stopped by the heavy paw of the wolf on her back. It applied more pressure and her mouth opened to scream but no sound came out.

"Boy, that is a descendant of Garmr, the hound that howls at the beginning of Ragnarök. Fighting such a beast would be suicide, even for myself..."

Issei's eyes shot up at the master. There was an extreme amount of nervousness on his face. He didn't even rhyme this time, his tone no longer playful, only furthering the severity of the situation.

The Pawn looked back once more. He couldn't just leave that girl to the beast. It would eat her. He had to do something before she ended up as dog food.

"Don't do it, boy. She is apart of this forest, it's eat or be eaten. If you try to steal that wolf's catch it will kill and devour you too," Zatouji warned.

Issei clenched his fist tightly. He wanted to move but the guide's words now hung above his head. He's survived death twice now, was he really ready to risk it all again?

The girl slowly lifted her head. She looked over at the group but they were focused solely on the shota. She lifted her shaking hand, trying to reach out for him. With what little strength she had, she opened her mouth to speak once more. Once again, no sound came out but he read her lips perfectly. She had mouthed one word and, in that instant, the mental shackles holding him back shattered.

Help...

He wouldn't let her die. Not when he had the power to do _something_!

_**[Boost!]**_

_**Pmph!**_

"-!?"

"Issei!"

The boy charged forward, shooting past the familiar master, hellbent on saving the girl.

The wolf wasn't paying any attention as it slowly lowered its head to begin its feast. Drool seeped from its mouth as it slowly opened its maw to take the first savory bite. The girl had lowered her head, completely exhausted. She could only pray she would be saved.

_**Boom!**_

Issei shoulder tackled the beast, easily five times his size. Time had slowed as he sunk into the fur and muscles, almost akin to something out of an anime. But what no one, not even Issei, expected was for the garmr to go flying back into the brush with a tremendous amount of force. Even more shocking was the sound of a tree trunk ripping before it fell over in the background.

Everyone, aside from the boy, looked on with wide eyes and some with loose jaws. He paid little attention, instead turning his concern towards the girl.

He rushed to her side and took her into his arms. She was still breathing and he let out a sigh in relief. But it was short lived as he took in her state. A few of her cuts were deep and the bruises were dark shades of purple. Blood still spilled from a few of the cuts and were caking them with more dirt. She also had a few welts from running into branches and bushes.

"She needs help!" He shouted over to the group.

That broke them from trances. They started to make their way over before the bushes shook violently.

The garmr reappeared over top, a look of anger evident on its face. It snarled viciously and flexed its claws as it stared at Issei and the girl. It shook violently, its growls holding a malice directed at the shota. It was easy to understand he had pissed it off.

"Issei!" Rias shouted out.

_**Pmph!**_

The beast charged. Issei was just a hair faster, leaping away from the strike. Its claws were massive and it was a shock the girl survived with so many close claws. He needed to get her away but the wolf was blocking him from the others.

_**[Boost!]**_

Without a second thought, the Pawn turned and bolted into the forest. The girl was held tightly in his arms as he leapt past the tree line. The wolf wasn't far behind, hot on his heels.

"Issei-" Rias went to follow but was grabbed by the arm. She shot back to see Zatouji holding her. "Let me go! I have to go after them!"

"I can't allow that. He is heading for the dead zone of the forest. Letting you go will guarantee death for both of you..." He replied heavily. Not even he would dare venture in there, especially on a full moon.

Rias stared at him, hard. But after a few seconds she looked back to where they disappeared. Worry filled her and fear gripped her heart. She could only pray he made it out.

"Ise..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Issei slid down a hill before continuing to sprint in zig zags. He cut around each tree with precision. His foot would plant before he burst with the adrenaline pumping through him. It wasn't hard to when his life was in danger with an extremely dangerous creature behind him.

_**[Boost!]**_

That was his fourth. He was lucky to have started training after the Stray incident. Now he could hold up to seven boosts, which Rias said was extraordinary for someone who had only a week of training.

But even after that praise, the garmr made it seem like nothing. He was close behind, his thunderous paws reminding Issei of the feeling of death looming over him.

Every time the beast would grow close it would snap at the brunette. The first few times were wide misses as he simply was eager to reclaim his kill. But it was getting smarter and its bites were getting closer to hitting home. If it wasn't for the boosts, Issei would have been a chew toy by this point.

_**[Boost!]**_

Issei wrapped around another tree, spinning from another attack. Looking ahead he could see a bright glow in the distance. It was the first sign of light and it was better than continuing in the dark forest. He ran directly for it, no longer trying to elude the wolf.

Another claw swiped above his head as he ducked under a branch. Another bite went for his heel but he leapt over a root. It leapt at him, claws extended but he used a tree to dodge it, bouncing off its trunk. He didn't know when he became a badass but it wasn't something he could focus on with he could still get caught.

_**[Boost!]**_

The light was growing closer and glowing brighter. It was a mystic blue that led Issei to believe there was something there. Whether it could help them or was even a way out had yet to be seen but it was the boy's only option.

The garmr was mere inches behind him. Its claws were ripping up the ground as he now had a clear straight away at the boy. The desire for food pushed him to want to devour both prey. Its hunger drove it to chase endlessly. And its pride would not let them slip away. It had the perfect opportunity to strike, closing the distance slowly.

_**[Boost!]**_

That was it. Seven boosts. Issei knew he didn't have much time before his power would reset. If that happened, he'd be powerless to stop the garmr from killing both of them. He had to find an escape and fast. If this light didn't lead to an exit, both of them were going to die.

_**Pmph!**_

The beast leapt at them. Its claws extended once more and its teeth bared. This was it, no dodging or avoiding. Its prize was in hand and it would soon feast.

_**Crack!**_

Just before it could sink its claws in, there was a sound of glass breaking. Then, before it's very eyes, its prey disappeared. Its eyes widened and it looked around to find a sign of where they went. He wouldn't have lost them so easily but their presence and smell had completely vanished. Never had the creature seen such trickery as both wouldn't just vanish.

_Whistle!_

The garmr's eyes shot up into the trees. There, on one of the branches, Issei stood. He had a smug grin on his face and stared down at the wolf haughtily.

"Good attempt. But not good enough, furball!" He then reached up and pulled the bottom of his left eyelid down and stuck out his tongue, all to taunt the beast.

The reaction was what anyone would expect. The wolf growled and started to chase him down again. But what wasn't expected was that the creature started to scale the trees. It leapt from one to the other, climbing up to the branch Issei stood on.

The shota didn't look the least bit scared. Instead, he merely turned and began to take off into the forest. He leapt from branch to branch, laughing and still taunting the beast. It didn't take kindly to it and increased its speed, shattering the branches and destroying parts of the trees in its pursuit. It would take satisfaction in ripping the Pawn's throat out.

Once it was deep into another part of the forest the area regained its silence.

_**Shatter!**_

Of course it didn't last long. Hidden beneath the glowing blue flowers that produced the light, Issei poked his head out to survey the area. Once he deemed it clear, he started to rise, the girl still in his arms but now on her own two feet. He carefully helped her up, wincing every few seconds as she tried putting weight on herself.

"Be careful, I'd rather not make these injuries worse than they already are," he stated with concern.

Now, without all the immediate danger, the boy was able to take in her appearance. First thing he noticed was that she was short. She was around his height, so around five feet or so. She was petite and had been extremely light to carry. But that didn't mean she lacked in feminine charm, not in the slightest. Her breasts weren't large but were not small either. She had a slim waist, wide hips, and long slender legs. And her posterior was a blessing received from whatever being controlled that department, above or below.

What intrigued Issei the most was what he noticed next. She had a unique tri-color of hair. Part of it was a milky chocolate, part was a light strawberry pink, and a few hair strands were vanilla white. But what truly caught his attention were her eyes. The right was chocolate brown and the left was strawberry pink. He had never seen someone with such a unique set.

The girl fidgeted under his analytic gaze. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she shot her eyes to the ground shyly. Issei noticed and blinked before turning away and scratching his cheek.

"Ah, sorry. I got caught staring," he apologized, chuckling nervously. "It's just...your eyes, they're really pretty."

"!"

The girl looked back at him surprised. Her blush intisfied. No one had ever told her eyes were pretty. None from her tribe, not even her own parents. She was treated as the plague and she found herself hating herself for looking so different.

But he didn't. He saved her and complimented her for her difference. It was odd and took her off guard.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry..." He paused as he realized something. He didn't know her name and she didn't know his. He did kind of run off with her without the tiniest of information on who she was. Or what she was. "Gah! I'm so sorry! I just took you and didn't even introduced myself! I'm Issei Hyoudou, sorry for the informality!"

Issei bowed apologetically.

"..."

When there was no response he lifted his head. The girl had saw this and tried mimicking his bow but still said nothing. It confused the boy for a moment. When she raised her head she cocked her head to the side. After a moment of staring he realized it.

"Ah, you're mute," he said. The girl was shocked at how fast he understood her issue. The corner of her lips tugged into a smile and she quickly nodded her head. "I see. That will be a problem if we can't communicate. For now, we should get back to the others and get these wounds treated. Its our best course of action."

He looked at the girl who was looking back at him. Things would be difficult with her injuries but he could still carry her back. But after that thought, he realized the bigger problem. Issei had no idea where they were. How were they to get back when he ran off in some random direction in a place he had never been to before?

Smart Issei...

**"So...this is the reason my slumber was disturbed..."** A deep and menacing voice sounded behind the duo.

It seemed the world was against them today. The voice made both of them freeze on the spot, the sheer power behind it far beyond levels they could comprehend.** "To enter my territory, cause such a ruckus, and dare show yourselves to me. You have some nerve."**

The voice didn't travel far. Whatever was behind them was right on top of them and was much larger than the garmr.

**"Well, turn, both of you. Face your death,"** it commanded.

As if controlled by its voice, the short individuals complied. Stiffly, and very shakingly, they turned around not knowing what to expect. What beast, that carried a more deadly presence than that wolf, would bring forth their death?

_Glare!_

The duo came face to face with sharp, golden reptilian eyes. They blinked slowly at them, almost menacingly. Connected to those massive orbs was an equally massive dragon. A western dragon with sky blue scales and a pissed look on its face.

_**[Reset!]**_

As if to prove how further screwed they were, the call came and Issei felt his strength sapped. He fell to his knees, bringing the girl with him who tried to help him stay up. But both were extremely weak and could barely stand.

**"Wait..."** The dragon spoke again. Both looked up, caught by the sudden change in the dragon's tone. It was a surprise to be met with a more curious and analytic look from it. And...it sounded feminine.

**"Ddraig...?"** She was looking directly at Issei.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Who?"

**And we've reached the end. Biggest chapter for the story so far. Which leads into my notes.**

**Alright, so this is a serious question. I've usually tried to keep the chapters between 3 to 4k words. Just to be able to produce them faster. But I'm asking you guys. Do you want me to continue so I can pump out chapters quicker or would you rather the 5 to 6k chapters but longer times in between updates? Let me know. **

**Next, for those confused by what I said about the harem last chapter. No girls are going to random dudes. What I mean is that a specific harem will no longer exist allowing me to expand who falls for little Ise. But who Issei will return those affections towards will be up to the flow of the story. This allows me to be able to utilize anyone as long as I have proper reasoning to add them. **

**And for the pricks who gave lame ass reasons like "just because" or " because she has huge tits" or any of that shit can lay in that poorly made bed. I'm not adding them for those carp excuses you call a reason. Give me something real that I can create genuine connections on. Otherwise its just words with no meaning. **

**As for the whole familiar situation. I'm doing it ahead of Asia because I actually placed this story a bit before canon really starts. And I find it something everyone is dying to see. And as you can tell I'm making you suffer by making it two parts. Suck it!**

**Anywho, keep the reviews coming. Follow and favorite, lets make this a massive story for the DxD archive. And let me know what you think of everything happening. **

**Merry Christmas. Happy New Years. Happy whatever else celebrations you people do. And I'll see you next time. **

**Senpai is always watching. **

**Ciao~**


	5. Arc I: Life V

**Okay, first I wanna say Happy New Years to everyone. The story was finished yesterday and I could have posted it on the first day of the new decade but my laziness won over. Sorry. **

**Now, as we go into this I'm looking forward to another strong year. Coming off my revival last year I hope this one is filled with lots of progression and new friends along the way. So for those who've been with me before, thank you. And for all those who join, you are welcomed. **

**Oh, and those who are skeptic of the crossover, Neo isn't here to make massive impacts. Simply help with Issei's development. Be a rival to a certain girl in the harem. And because I'm on a RWBY spree having gotten into it after years of saying nope. So just give her a try. And for the one guy who said they wouldn't read it just because of her, no one is begging you to stay. Shoo. She's not changing the dynamic of the story so I see no point in being petty about the addition. **

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**"So, you've returned to me, awakened me from my slumber, caused quite the chaos in my forest, and now you dare to have the audacity to show your face to me?"**

"I-... Who..?"

**"You best speak clearly or I'll burn you where you stand."**

The shota noted the dangerous edge in the dragon's tone and he knew that it was not a request or a threat. It was a demand and a promise. She was ordering him to give her an answer that would satisfy her. For if it didn't, it may very well cost him his life.

The thing that stood out to Issei however, was the fact the tone the dragon used, the manner in which they spoke. It sounded as if she was talking to him like they had met before. He was an intruder, yes, but one that she had encountered before. And she said someone's name who she must have confused for him.

Slowly, the brunette nodded and moved himself in front of the girl. The dragon noticed this but didn't try to stop him. It was a little admirable to try and protect the girl but a small breath of fire would incinerate both of them into nothingness.

The Pawn looked at beast before him, who had easily snuck up behind them and tensed at her glowing orbs. There was so much power behind it, Issei felt like a mere ant in her eyes. Who knew that if it came down to a fight he would lose before he could do anything.

As he stared into the blue dragon's eyes, he froze as a feeling of instinctive fear flared within him. Those eyes promised nothing but suffering and death as she shifted her head to stare directly at both of them. He tried to shake off the feeling of fear and return an equal glare but the surrounding energy made him question just how unmatched he really was.

"Who are you?" The words escaped his lips without much thought. The dragon narrowed her eyes slightly and Issei was for sure he would become ash on the floor.

**"You do not know of me?"** The dragon asked, more out of slight confusion than anger. Issei shook his head in response, confused as if wondering if he should have known. This perplexed the ancient reptile as her eyes narrowed to look closer at the boy.

**"You're telling the truth. Do you not know of the creature inside you?"**

Issei's eyes widened. "T-There's a thing inside of me!?"

The dragon mentally facepalmed. **"No, child, not literally. I mean, do you not know of the Sacred Gear you possess?"**

At this the shota arched a brow. "You mean the Boosted Gear?"

**"Yes."**

"Yeah, I know about it. That's what my tail and horns are," he explained, pointing at the appendages respectively.

**"Interesting that it took such a form. And yet you do not know of the dragon that has been sealed inside of it?"**

"No, no one told me that part..." Issei replied.

**"I see..."** She mused, turning her head away just slightly.** "Ddraig!"** She called out, looking at Issei once more. Though, it was more through him than at him.

_**[T-Tiamat, it's been some time...]** _A voice came from the back of Issei's hand. He lifted it to see a green magic circle glowing with intricate symbols and writing not even his devil powers could decipher.

"What the-!? What is this!?" The boy shouted.

**"That is the dragon within you. And the same dragon who tricked me before he was sealed in the wretched gear,"** Tiamat explained with anger seeping into her voice. Issei could feel the pressure of her rising power start to weigh down on him. He looked over his shoulder to see the girl wasn't faring any better.

"W-What did he do..?" Issei asked as the weight was growing heavier.

**"Before he was sealed, he use to battle with that rival of his, Albion. During their final encounter, he begged me for my treasure to use in the fight. Dragons are very protective of their treasures but I conceded and allowed him to use it. That was my biggest mistake trusting him as it was destroyed and scattered across the globe. Now, even I know not where it is and it's all. His. Fault."**

The temperature had started to grow warmer. Issei could feel the sweat on his brow along with the slowly increasing pressure on his shoulders. It was already becoming hard to stand and the girl behind him had already collapsed to her knees. He had to do something or the sheer energy around them would squash them like bugs.

"What if...I found your treasure..?" He got it out, the pressure putting him on his knees.

Then, it stopped. There was no ease to it, it just completely vanished.

Issei looked up, hesitant to see the dragon's reaction to his bold claim. He wasn't a bounty hunter or a pirate. Finding a treasure that even someone as powerful as her couldn't find? That was an absolute joke! He didn't even know if he could find any piece of it at all. Wait...he didn't even know what the treasure was!

**"You're a strange one..."** He heard Tiamat say.

"Huh..?" He smoothly replied. He looked back to see the dragon looking at him in slight amusement.

**"I have met many Sekiryuutei in my lifetime. Each as arrogant and idiotic as the lizard sealed within that gear,"** she mocked, raising a claw to point at Issei's hand.

_**[Hey!]** _The circle shouted out. He sounded offended.

**"Its true, you insufferable piece of work. Your arrogance has cost many hosts their lives at my hand,"** Tiamat chastised. But then, her eyes focused back on Issei.** "But you, you are not arrogant. Neither are you as strong but not a single Red Dragon Emperor has offered to recover my treasure for me."**

This made Issei cock his head in confusion. He momentarily lowered his arms as one moved to scratch his cheek. "Really? But it's Ddraig's fault that you lost it. And, well, he can't recover it so why not I, as his host or whatever, do so in his stead?"

Tiamat stared at him for a moment longer. It was as if what he said was completely foreign to her. As if no one ever offered to do what he thought was the right thing in such a situation. Sure, Ddraig was the one who had her treasured destroyed and basically left her with so much as an apology.

"Wait, Ddraig, was it, did you even apologize to Tiamat?"

There was a long pause.

_**[...No.]**_

"I want a divorce..."

_**[What!? We aren't even married!]**_

"You're literally my soul partner and the worst kind. I want a new one," Issei replied flatly.

_**[You can't just switch!]**_

"I can and will. You haven't even apologized for your fuck up!"

_**[...Yeah, well...she was a bitch about it!]** _Ddraig stated, trying and failing at making an excuse.

"It was her treasure! Aren't dragons like super protective of what they deem treasure!?"

_**[...Yes...]**_

"And she trusted _you_ with whatever that was, correct?"

**_[...Yes...]_**

"And then _you_ went out and had it destroyed over what I'm to presume was a petty argument with another dragon, correct?"

_**[Hey, it was not petty!]**_

"What was the fight about then?"

Another paused reigned. The disapproving look Issei have the magic circle increased the longer it took the dragon to answer. Tiamat and the girl merely watched the exchange. The former even went as far as to silently gesture the latter towards her to watch together.

_**[I don't...] **_The last word was mumbled, incoherent to the others.

"Come again?" Issei sounded like he _dared_ the dragon to mumble again. Tiamat couldn't help the slight warmth that passed through her lower gut. It was merely a second but she felt it.

_**[I don't remember!]** _Ddraig shouted.

"Oh, is that so..." The shota's tone had grown ominous. Such a change from the fear filled one she heard earlier.

Tiamat kept an analytical gaze as she watched Issei speak with his Sacred Gear. As he continued, she could feel his power growing. As insignificant as it was compared to her, she took notice of a few things. One was the demonic energy that he held, easily told from the fact of his reincarnation as a devil. It was strong, considering that she could see the eight pawn pieces that were used on him. Whoever reincarnated him had high hopes for the kid.

Then there was his draconic energy. This came from the Sacred Gear which was known to slightly alter the wielder to that of dragonkin. However, it was the potency of that energy that held her curiosity. Any other wielder of the Boosted Gear didn't have the amount Issei currently possessed unless they had used Juggernaut Drive, and most were killed by her hands, er claws, immediately. But this boy didn't even seem to have even unlocked Balance Breaker, let alone the ability that unleashed the Heavenly Dragon's full power.

Then there was that nagging energy swirling deep within him. Something she couldn't quite make out do to the fact it was buried so far down. Almost as if it was sealed at a young age, possibly as a precaution? Or to keep the child safe? From what was another question on her mind.

"You damn lizard! You're a liar, a cheater, and a pervert!" Issei shouted at the back of his hand.

_**[Excuse me!? A harem does not make me a cheater or a pervert!]** _Ddraig shouted back.

"So you admit you're a liar! And you cheated on your first mate because you wanted 'options' and 'couldn't be held down'!? Sounds like a cheater and the worst kind of garbage, you giant trinket!"

_**[Call me a trinket again! I dare you!]**_

"Trinket, bitch!" Issei mocked him twice. He stared at the hand, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he grinned. "See, nothing but an accessory of beastly cosplay."

_**[AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! If I ever get out of here-!]**_

**"Ddraig, enough!"** Tiamat boomed.

_**[But he started it,]** _the gear whined.

**"No, you did when you stole my treasure," **Tiamat replied. The dragon said nothing more before she turned her attention back to Issei. **"Now you."**

Issei stiffened. He could hear the snickers from his tenant. As much as he wanted to glare at his hand again he kept his attention on the dragon before him.

**"You said you would recover my treasure, did you not?"** She asked cryptically.

"Uh, yes. If it would make you happy and allow you to forgive this stupid tenant of mine-"

_**[Oi!]**_

"-I'd be more than willing."

_**Stare!**_

Tiamat looked at him long and hard. She searched for any form of deceit. Any clue that could give away his lies. She had been tricked before and she would not fall for it again. He was weak but that didn't mean he could play her for a fool and strike when her guard was down. The mighty have fallen many times before due to such ignorance. She would not be one of them.

The dragon felt her tension fading and her eyes softening. The longer she stared at the small child, the less she felt hostile. The way he looked at her, the way he...looked, it told her he was being honest. He held no desire to harm her or any animosity towards her at all. It should have been obvious the way he spoke of her to his own Sacred Gear. While that could be seen as a ploy, the boy didn't seem to have any intention of lying to her. He honestly wanted to help her recover what was lost.

What was it that she lost? A sword? Some necklace or ring? A jewel? No, none of those were right. Had it really been that long since she actually remembered what it was he borrowed from her?

The dragon focused back on the small child before her. Then a grin could be seen on her face. A scary expression that was not meant for the mythical creatures face.

**"Issei, that is your name?"**

"Yes ma'am!" He replied immediately.

**"You're the first Sekiryuutei I have come across that willingly wanted to help me."**

"Huh... I wonder why..." He spoke sarcastically, glaring at his hand.

**"Ignore that old cretin. I want to make a deal with you, just you."**

"Uh...sure, what is it?" He looked at her with those big curious eyes that spoke innocence.

_**Thump!**_

Did she...did she get excited from this small child? That warmth returned for a few seconds longer. She felt the girl near her shift uncomfortably. For a moment, she forgot the girl was there. And it seemed she had a much similar reaction.

**"I wish for you to forget about finding my treasure,"** she began. Issei was about to reply but a small glare had him listening once more.** "I wish for you to forget about it. Because I have a new treasure instead."**

"A new treasure?" The Pawn parroted.

**"Yes, you, my hatchling."**

""-!?"" _**[-!?]**_

"W-What!?"

**"You, Issei, shall become my new treasure,"** Tiamat repeated. There was an amused smirk on her maw as she rested her head on her front to claws.

Issei's mind had come to a screeching halt. Any thought he had was blown to smithereens and any reply he had prepared had evaporated the moment he voiced his surprise. All he could do was stand there, lips slightly parted in shocked silence.

**"Should I take your silence as your acceptance?"** She asked, still very amused.

_**[Brat! Do not accept!]** _Ddraig shouted from the magic circle.

**"Shut your muzzle, as I previously stated, this is between me and my hatchling."**

The small dispute was enough to bring the Pawn back. He blinked twice before shaking his head to try and get his brain to work again. It was still very hard for him to try and formulate a coherent sentence but he would try.

"Ano...w-why would you want me as your treasure?" He asked confused. "I-I'm sure your other treasure is more valuable than me."

**"Are you questioning my decision?" **Tiamat asked, narrowing her gaze. The brunette quickly shook his head.** "Good. You should be thankful, seeing as this is a much easier compensation compared to the alternative."**

Issei couldn't refute. Being her...her treasure...was much better than hunting down scattered pieces that was probably hidden away by dangerous bandits or in temples that were littered with traps. But still, what made him so special?

**"I'll even be lenient and allow you to return to your master and continue your devil duties,"** Tiamat said. It was another thing that Issei could say was to his advantage. There was always a catch to these things. Dragons were selfish, right?

"What do you get out of this?" He asked.

**"Hm? What do you mean?"** Tiamat asked in return.

"Making me your 'treasure'. Allowing me to go home. What do you get out of that? Both of those things kind of make it like I win out of this situation."

Tiamat was impressed. It seemed the kid knew more than she thought. Maybe she was taking his appearance in a little too literally. He had the body of a child but if he made it this deep in her territory, that meant he was strong or intelligent. That brought her smirk back full force.

**"It seems I've underestimated you. Yes, it would seem that you've gotten the better end of the deal,"** she started, closing her eyes for a moment.** "However, there is a reason why I'm doing this for my benefit."**

She let her final words hang in the air. Building the suspension. Then she opened her eyes to gauge his reaction. He was listening intently, his eyes focused on no one but her.

**"Taking you as my treasure will allow me to raise and train the one Sekiryuutei Ddraig has not yet tainted."**

_**[What!?]**_

**"You, Issei, took my side once the truth was revealed. You defended me from Ddraig's crude attempts to undermine me. And you selflessly volunteered to recover my treasure if it meant my forgiveness to the old fart in your gear. All of those reasons have given me hope that you can change the Red Dragon Emperor's name to something greater."**

_**[My name is great as is! People fear it and cower before anyone who wields it!]**_

Ddraig was once again ignored.

**"I do not wish people to view you as they viewed Ddraig. Taking you as mine will allow me to spite him and take my revenge in the best possible way. By making you into something he would despise. A decent being who doesn't live off fighting and carnage."**

_**[B-But, he's the Sekiryuutei! Carnage has to follow that title!]**_

Once more, he was ignored. And his anger started to seep off in droves. Something that made Tiamat inwardly cackle at.

**"So, will you accept Issei? Will you become my hatchling?"** She asked the brunette.

It didn't take much thinking on the shota's part. He didn't like what Ddraig did, how he spoke to her, and didn't adhere to any of the history he learned of his "partner".

"I will, Tiamat- or...Tiamat-sama?"

**"Tia is fine. Or, possibly, Okaa-chan?"**

_**Foosh!**_

Steam exploded from Issei's head as his face turned beet red. He crouched down and covered his face. The words ran through his head on a loop, the steam billowing out. It made the dragon laugh.

**"Haha, alright, Tiamat is fine for now,"** she appeased.

_**Kick!**_

She looked down to see the girl kick her claw. Once again, she had forgotten her. The girl stumbled a bit and Tiamat noticed her injuries. She lowered her head to come face to face with the multi-color haired girl. She quickly moved to stand in front of the still recovering Issei. That's when she realized it.

**"Oh? You wish that I no longer tease him?"**

"..." She nodded but said nothing. Strange. But she was in a good mood, so she could comply.

**"Fine. I shall grant your wish. You are fortunate I'm in high spirits. In fact..."** Tiamat rose one of her claws and moved it to hover over the duo. It dwarfed them easily and it would take gravity for her to easily squash them. But instead, a light blue glow appeared from her palm.

Issei and the girl were confused before they felt their injuries healing. Their exhaustion began to fade and new energy began to surge them. Bruises faded away, scratches vanished, gashes closed, and the skin repaired. There weren't even scars or any traces of their injuries.

The dragon moved her hand back. **"You should be thankful."**

Issei shot to his feet, feeling revitalized and new. He then looked to the girl who was healed and standing on her own two feet much stronger than before.

"This...this is incredible! Thank you, Tiamat!" He said happily, bowing deeply in gratitude. The girl followed him and bowed as well. "We can't thank you enough. Truly."

**"Your thanks are welcomed." **Tiamat took a moment to soak in their showing of respect to her. **"Now** **then, to cover another matter with you, Issei."**

The Pawn stood straight. "Yes?"

**"I wish to join you as your familiar. It would allow me to further my plans and hinder Ddraig from his attempts at corrupting you."**

"Heh, not like he could at this point..."

_**[You will embrace what you were gifted with, brat!]**_

"Shut it, pervert!"

_**[I'm not a pervert!]**_

**"Ignore him,"** Tiamat stated.** "You will need to as there is a hindrance to my suggestion.**"

Issei looked back up at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Tiamat sighed. **"You see, familiars are tricky when it comes to forming a contract with them. Much like the reincarnation pieces your master used on you. If a familiar is deemed too powerful, you cannot create a contract. And its unfortunate to say that I am leagues above you."**

"Ah, I see..." Issei gained a downcasted expression.

**"However." **He shot up to her. **"With growing stronger and becoming more attuned with you Sacred Gear, you will gain the ability to use its trump card known as Balance Breaker."**

"I've heard of that from Buchou."

**"Yes, well, I deem that once you achieve that, you shall be able to enter into a contract with me,"** Tiamat explained, coming down to rest on the back of her hands once more.

Issei had a thoughtful look on his face. "So I would have to train."

**"To put it simply, yes."**

"Then I'll do it. If this is what it takes to make you happy, I'll do my best to achieve Balance Breaker."

**_Thump!_**

The dragon's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. It went unnoticed but she felt her heart quicken and that fire shoot through her lower half. How could a kid have such a look of determination. It was cute and, dare she say, arousing? It was no wonder most guys never caught her fancy. She may have discovered her secret desire of small children.

Did that make her bad? Very much so. He was centuries younger than her. Still fresh out the egg. And yet he made her feel something other than ire without their being a fight. Tiamat was hoping he grew stronger quickly. Because nothing would bother her more than these troubling thoughts now filling her head.

_**Nudge!**_

Issei felt the brush of a body against his. He turned to see the girl looking at him with a puffed out cheek and an angry expression on her face.

He felt a little worried seeing such a look pointed at him. Especially when he didn't even know what he did. "...What is it..?" Her eyes narrowed more and she planted her hands firmly on her hips.

**"Haha, I think I know what the problem is,"** Tiamat chuckled.** "It would seem she wants to be your familiar. And yet you've ignored her in favor of me."**

Issei stared at the dragon for a few seconds before turning to the girl in question. "Is this true?"

She folded her arms and nodded her head.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I got caught up and Tiamat had explained to me, and...and..."

The laughter of the dragon silenced him. It was her usual light chuckle or even a giggle but full on heavy laughter of pure amusement. She threw her head back and fell to her side, her claws holding her...stomach...as she continued. The girl immediately turned her disdain towards the ancient beast. After a few more seconds, keeping eye contact with the girl, Tiamat slowly calmed down.

**"Oh, I haven't laughed like that in decades. And for her to hold such a look to a being such as I, I can respect that."** She rolled back onto her stomach and lowered her head at the girl. **"For whatever reason, you were saved by Issei. Also, you had earned my respect and I have healed your wounds. Now, you have placed a claim on Issei's first-"**

"Uhh, wording?"

**"-and are ready to defy even I for that position?"**

The girl nodded. There was no hesitation.

**"It would seem you made a serious impression on both of us, Issei,"** Tiamat teased, glancing over to the shota.

"Huh?" Was all he could say in response. His cheeks were flushed and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

**"Well then, I see no problem allowing the girl to be your first."**

"Once again, wording."

**"Apologies. But I will not make the final decision for you. Do you wish to take this siren as your familiar?"**

"This almost sounds like marriage." Issei realized what he said and both in question blushed a deep red. "Sorry. What I mean is, do you really want to become my familiar? I won't force you."

The multi colored girl quickly nodded her head. She smiled at him with a look that said "of course".

Issei then looked up at the dragon. "Tiamat, wouldn't this affect our future contract?"

**"Not at all. Devils can have more than one familiar."**

Issei then remembered Akeno and her familiars. He had assumed it was a contract made with them together. But if she said it was okay, and the girl agreed, then it was a no brainer.

"Okay, I'll take you as my familiar."

The girl leapt with excitement before she hugged him tightly. Any remaining doubts in Issei's mind were erased, feeling just how happy the girl was. He didn't know what he did but if she was happier with him, who was he to deny her. He did look for something special in the familiar of his choice, now he had two who had left deep imprints on him.

**"Now that you've agreed to form a familiar contract, you will need to give her a name."**

"A name?" He asked, the girl releasing her hold on him.

**"Yes. As a way to finalize the contract you must gift your familiar with a name."**

"I see..."

Issei placed a fist to his chin. He closed his eyes and hummed in thought. Just any name wouldn't do for him.

_**Tap! Tap!**_

She was tapping his shoulder. He opened his eyes to meet her pink and brown ones. He looked at her hair and saw the white strands of hair mixed with the strawberry and chocolate. It reminded him of...

"Neapolitan ice cream..."

Her eyes shined and her smile grew wider. She nodded her head vigorously. Then he realized he had spoken out loud.

"Wait, you want to be called Neapolitan?" She nodded again. "Mmm, if you really like it. How about Neo for short?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement once more. She nodded again.

"Alright, Neo it is..." The trio sat in silence for a moment. They seemed content, but for just a few seconds, before Issei furrowed his brows. "Ano...Tiamat?"

**"What is it, my hatchling?"**

"How do I get back home?"

* * *

**And we have reached the ending. Sorry there are no other scenes but I wanted to end it here not to leave much of a cliffhanger. Or dive into the next part of the arc. So its here where we end and discuss. **

**Now, Tiamat being Issei's familiar. I've heard all of your requests and as you have read I'm going through with it. Just not now. The reason being she's a fucking Dragon King, the strongest of them. Having her now would create no challenges for quite some time. So having the power level contract thing gives me time to further the story along, have the stronger enemies come in, then bring in the badass Dragon Queen. So be patient with me. I have two ideas when he'll achieve Balance Breaker. So no stress. **

**As for anything else, I have taken comments and reviews into consideration. What I do with them is my choice but I will do my up most to keep the story's level at his current height, if not heighten it further. **

**Harem is the harem.**

**Usually review and comments insert here. Let me know what you think. And I'll see you guys soon.**

**Ciao~**


	6. Arc II: Life I

**Yare yare daze **

**Apparently if you leave to start new stories in another fandom, people think you've abandon the old. Well, to put those rumors to shame I'm updating Chibi. Its not as long as usual but it was the best I could do hopefully without losing too much quality. I would have eventually returned and possibly have made the chapter longer or more elaborate but the constant questions from people brought me back with...questionable motives.**

**As for those jumping to my other stories, reviewing and asking about DxD. I'd like to request that you not do that. You're free to PM me or ask me in discord. But going into another story, in another fandom, one I've taken such a fascination in AND want to write about passionately, seeing those types of reviews does the opposite of what you want. It makes me not want to write DxD. **

**But enough about that. Enjoy the chapter. Maybe.**

"So, Issei, you want to explain all of this to me one more time..?"

"Um...okay? This is Neo," the small boy began, gesturing to the equally small girl hiding behind his shoulder. "She's a siren but she's mute. I saved her and we met the Dragon King Tiamat, who is my promised second familiar. Oh, but Neo is my first familiar."

"Yes, yes, you've said that several times. But what I want to know is _how_ you are also to be contracted with the strongest Dragon King _and_, more specifically, why you reincarnated a creature who can't utilize their species' trait."

"Oh... Which one do you want to hear first?"

Rias rested her elbows on her desk and continued to rub her throbbing head. "Whichever alleviates this pain faster..."

"Hm, not giving me a lot of options," Issei murmured with a fist to his chin. "Well, to put it in the easy form, I don't exactly know _why_ Tiamat thought it a good idea to form a contract with me. She wanted to show up Ddraig, wants to train me once I'm a little stronger, kept looking me up and down with a mysterious intent, called me her new treasure-"

"Wait, what!?" The redhead blurted out. Everyone in the room was taken aback by her sudden outburst. The heiress didn't even try to recover herself. Not when more pressing matters prompted the proper response she had just exclaimed.

"Uhh...I'm going to assume you're saying that because of the new treasure thing," Issei replied, his voice turning to a squeak as he finished.

"Yes, that thing!" Rias replied immediately. "What rights does she have that allows her to claim you!?"

Issei blinked several times. His King looked expectant of a response and he quickly realized the question wasn't rhetorical. He could feel Neo's grip on his newly repaired blazer and couldn't help the instinct to protect her. Something he'd come to quickly develop for his new family member. But who would protect him from the wrath of his King?

"Well, Ddraig kind of destroyed her old treasure and scattered it across the globe," he started. Rias had a burning glare and it was focused on him making him shrink as he tried to finish explaining. "So...in the end...I kinda, maybe, sort of, was offered up as compensation..."

"Ara ara," Akeno giggled with a delicate hand over her lips.

"That is quite the sacrifice," Kiba added. "If only I were so noble."

"...Ise is surrounded by pervy older women," Koneko inputted, her eyes focused on Rias. The pressure was alleviated as the princess turned to face his fellow first year.

"How am I at fault!?" She asked under the disappointed eyes of her Rook.

"...Ise didn't have these problems until he joined."

Issei avoided eye contact at that claim, silently thanking his friend but failed to want to meet her gaze. She didn't know him long enough and was uninformed about Issei's past. Koneko's defense wasn't fully the truth nor was it fully a lie. He didn't have these types of problems, that she was right about. But there were other elements in play that also made her wrong. But those were thoughts for another day and Rias was pressing down on him. So he would take his victories where he could.

"Anyways," he spoke up, trying to get back on track. "The point is, I agreed to this. Tiamat is a Dragon King, the strongest of them. If she's offering to train me, simply to spite Ddraig and slap on a simple title as compensation, why should I say no?"

"Because she's trying to claim something that's not hers!" Rias shouted, slamming her hands down onto her desk. Her eyes widened a second later and a blush that put her hair to shame colored her cheeks immediately.

"Ara ara, would you like to be more honest with your emotions, Buchou?" Akeno teased.

The heiress glared at her best friend but it wasn't as effective with the more prominent embarrassment at the Japanese beauty's playful quip.

"S-Shut it, Akeno..."

"Have I struck a nerve, ufufufu. Would you rather Issei have done so?"

"...Be careful Ise. Buchou plans to steal your innocence."

"Stop bullying me!" A pincer attack from the other two females of the room left Rias with no chance to defend herself. Her mighty walls were falling. And, soon enough, she would fall too.

"M-My innocence?"

Neo popped over the small dragon's shoulder. She wrapped one arm up and over his left shoulder, the other wrapping underneath his right arm and pulled him close to her. It was a "mine" gesture, something the other three females took immediate note of. One that made those former burning orbs turn molten hot of one Rias Gremory.

"Buchou..?"

She had to calm down. She really wanted to. But it was difficult with the fact that two different _women_ were trying to stake a claim on her Ise. _Hers_. One of which was a Dragon King, someone who far outclassed her in power and could easily take Issei if she wanted to. It didn't sit right with the princess at all. Not. One. Bit.

And this other girl. Neo. For someone that Issei told her was shy, scared, and soft, her claim on her little Pawn seemed far more confident than shy. That served to irk her much more than the other. She couldn't tell why exactly but there were a lot of pieces that seemed to sum up the whole.

Tiamat wasn't there, so a lack of a face made it difficult to direct her anger towards her but Neo was and made it known. Issei was practically being fondled by the ice-cream themed girl and he was allowing it. All without being fazed. Probably because he considered it out of fright or need rather than possessiveness. A good trick from the familiar, one even she couldn't help but commend. And last, but certainly not least, was the fact if she even dared do any of that she would be labelled a pervert and kept away from him by her own teammates of all people!

So what if she had some not-so-PG thoughts about her Pawn. It was a natural occurrence for adolescents. Hormones were a part of growing up. But apparently, if she so much as steps towards him with intent of affection, she's put on the chopping block. So why wasn't that girl receiving the same treatment!?

Neo was practically on top of him. There wasn't a moment since their return that she hasn't had physical contact with him. No one could even touch Issei because she wouldn't allow it. So why wasn't she being accused, and more importantly, why Rias was!? It wasn't fair at all.

"Well, it's been an extremely exhausting day. I think I'm going to head home for the night," Issei spoke up. He stretched his arms over his head, going stiff for a few seconds before slowly relaxing. He seemed completely unaffected by Neo still clinging to him. And he gave no signs that he was leaving her behind.

Was he really about to take her home with him?

His words broke the heiress out of her thoughts. "Ah, Issei, wait!"

"Hm? What is it, Buchou?" The brunette had already turned towards the door. But he looked over his shoulder, giving her those same curious eyes that always made her heart melt. The hint of exhaustion was clear on his face and, dare she say, heightened his cuteness. In an M-rated way. It gave a clear path to some raunchy thoughts that shouldn't dare see the light of day.

Satans, what was wrong with her? Her thoughts were succumbing to her primal natures. Why, oh why, did Issei have to be so pure and innocent? And so small and adorable? Why couldn't he be a normal sized pervert who peeped on girls like any other high school weirdo. At least things would be easier.

"Ano, Buchou?" Kiba spoke up, breaking her train of thoughts. That was the second time that night.

"Ah, yes Kiba?"

"Issei-kun has left," he announced.

Rias' eyes focused and she realized her Pawn was, in fact, no longer there. How long he was gone was undetermined but he left without her even finishing what she was about to say. Or, think of what she was about to say. She honestly had only blurted out at him to stop him from leaving with Neo but her thoughts drifted before she could formulate a coherent thought to keep him there or convince him of leaving Neo behind.

The heiress sat back in her seat, a little too unceremoniously than she'd like. Her head rocked back to rest against the back of the chair and she slid down in her seat just a tad. All in all, she looked truly defeated. And to be honest, she felt like she was.

"Buchou has new competition." Akeno continued her ruthless assault. There was no end to her teasing, even with her best friend wishing for a moment of reprieve.

"Please, Akeno..." Rias begged. It was fruitless, she knew that, but hoped for once her partner was merciful.

"...Buchou will not take Ise's purity."

"Koneko..."

"Eheh, you have a lot of ground to cover."

"Kiba, not you too..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Oh Ise, please stay for dinner?"

"Yes, Adrian would be quite upset if you left without tucking him in."

"I'd love to, Miss Saphron, Miss Terra, but I must return to my team. There's an important outing tonight and I cannot be late," the shota replied with an apologetic smile. "Tell Adrian I'll be back in a few days. And we can play fighter pilot all day long."

Saphron folded her arms with a light smirk. "You better, mister. Or I'll hunt you down myself. Devil or not, I will find you."

Terra walked forward and planted a kiss on her wife's cheek. "No need to threaten him, honey. I'm sure he loves it here just as much as we love having him."

Issei couldn't help but blush. "Of course. If I could, I really would stay."

Saphron's smirk slipped to a warm smile. One open to so much more, hope seeping out from it. "You always could stay. Its not-"

The brunette rose a hand. A sad and apologetic smile crept on his lips. His eyes casted to the side and to the ground, avoiding eye contact with the couple.

"I know. But I'd put you all in a lot of danger," he told them forlornly. "Being a devil isn't easy and the thing inside me puts a huge target on my back. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason for harm to come to either of you. Especially Adrian. So I'm going to have to deny the offer again, Saphron. I'm sorry."

The couple looked at each other. Terra shook her head slowly and Saphron couldn't help but frown. He told them time and time again but she didn't care. The more he told her, the more she wanted to push. The distance he was trying to put between them hurt, but she knew he was hurting himself more than her. All to protect her from things she had no knowledge or control over.

Issei was such a sweet kid who deserved the world. And she wanted to give it to him. But he had been dealt a bad hand and came into a position that forced him to keep people at arms length. If only there was more that she could do for him. Something to try and help him. Give him the life he deserved.

"Besides," he spoke up. They turned back to see a soft smile on his face. But it was no longer sad, and instead, faintly hopeful. "I have those I've grown close to. They made life a little easier. So...maybe I can call them family? Maybe?"

The blonde woman looked at him, searching. She kept a careful eye to see he really wanted to believe his words. But could see an edge of uncertainty. There was fear and doubt, possibly stemmed from his past. While almost unnoticeable, there was a chance that fear would begin to fester. Whether it be his own thoughts or someone putting words in his head, he's fragile heart would affect his mind and he'd be put into a downward spiral. Saphron would not be the person who broke his heart.

Terra watched as her wife stepped forward. She smiled as her partner knelt down and pulled the brunette into a fierce hug. Issei was caught off guard by it and stiffened in the embrace. It made the ebony woman wonder how long it had been since the boy had been hugged. Comforted. Reminded that he was still alive. Cared for. And loved.

It made her heart ache to see a mere child react like this to the faintest sign of parental affection. It made her wonder, what such a child had been through. And how he was still able to smile.

So she continued to watch. The confusion on his face, the concern in his eyes, all slowly started to melt away. His hands hesitated several times as they slowly wrapped around Saphron's back. He couldn't fully wrap them around but he didn't seem to care. The boy buried his face into the crook of her neck and he allowed himself to succumb to the embrace. Small tears pooled at the corner of his eyes but he held them in. A true trooper to the end. Terra smiled.

"You tell them that I said to watch out for you," Saphron said into his mess of brown locks.

"Yes ma'am."

"You tell them I'll be watching," she continued, squeezing him tighter.

"Yes ma'am."

"And if anything happens to you. I'll hunt down each and every one of them and make sure their lives are a living hell."

"...I don't think they'll do that."

She nodded her head firmly. "Good."

The blonde pulled back and placed her hands on his shoulder. It was just like a mother would her son. "You're always welcome here, Issei. And the offer will always stand. We haven't known you for long but you're family."

He smiled a little brighter. "Thanks. Maybe one day I will. But, for now, I have to get stronger. So that I can protect you, and everyone else precious to me."

"Even Adrian?"

"Especially Adrian."

"Good. Not get going, or else you're gonna be late."

"Hai!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

_**Flash!**_

"Ah, Issei, you've arrived." Rias and the rest of the ORC turned to greet him.

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry, I would have been here sooner..."

"No need to worry. We've just arrived ourselves," Rias replied with an easy smile.

The group stood before an abandoned hotel. It was on the outskirts of town, run down from its lack of tourism and eventual bankruptcy. The entrance had already begun to crumble with greenery growing up and down the stone walls that surrounded the building. Heaps of gravel and chunks of stone littered the gardens and pavement leading up to the front door. A few of the pavement's tiles were also cracked and raised from their settings. Some tossed aside as if thrown against the very walls, shattered into pebbles, littering the tall, unkempt grass.

There were actually a lot of vines and plants that sprouted up and down the entire plot of land. It was a little unbelievable that so much vegetation had grown throughout the establishment's foundation. It went so far as to cover the walls, poke through windows, and even sneak through a few roof tiles above. Sure, the hotel was old, but this type of growth seemed a bit much for a simple aging.

"Buchou..." Issei murmured. Ever since unlocking his Sacred Gear, the boy had noticed his senses increasing as the days passed. He wasn't Koneko but it was easy to smell the decay and negativity in the air.

"I know, Ise," the heiress replied as she too surveyed the area. With a sigh she turned to address everyone. "We'll be splitting into pairs of twos. The hotel is quite large and we'll need to cover as much ground as possible. Akeno, you're with me, we'll handle the rooms and overall observation. Kiba and Koneko, you two search the staff and supply rooms. Issei, you'll need Neo."

"Hai."

Issei took a deep breath before he held out his hand and closed his eyes.

_**Flash!**_

The familiar red magic circle of the Gremory formed on the ground before him. The same bright red light came and went and left behind one Neopolitan in its place.

The mute siren opened her eyes and smiled. The sight of her master always had that effect on her. She tugged at her gloves before bowing elegantly before him. She always did, no matter how much he protested she had to do no such thing. She would always smile mischievously following.

The ice-cream themed girl had a new attire since the time he found her a month prior. She was now dressed in a white tailcoat with a pink interior, one golden button, and one wide broad tail. With it she wore brown pants, black gloves, and black and white knee-high boots with high heels and multiple buttons up each side. Under her jacket was a brown corset that was cut at the bottom, exposing her wide hips. She also wore several necklaces, all of which hung haphazardly around her neck.

The outfit was a gift from Rias. It was more of a move to earn more of her Pawn's affection. Issei couldn't thank her enough, so it was a successful play. Even Neo, as she was slowly becoming confident and independent, knew when to appreciate someone's kindness. Even if that person was constantly trying to corrupt her innocent and kind master. She wouldn't allow it, her master was hers now. But she would play ball. For now.

"Good. You two will cover the outside. The hot spring, the sand garden, and the old koi fish pond."

"You got it," Issei replied. Neo gave a playful salute.

"Alright. Watch each others backs. This is a dangerous A-Class Stray and it has the home field advantage. Find it, subdue it, or call for reinforcements. Don't go anywhere alone, understand?"

""Hai!""

**Alright. Couple things to address. They will be short. I hope. **

**First off, Neo and the RWBY characters. No, this isn't a crossover. These are all integrated into DxD and no mentions of the RWBYverse will make an appearance. If any powers do, they will be integrated through DxD style. But, so far, I have only taken interest in Neo and the Cotta-Arcs. So don't cry about it because they are only vital to certain pieces and will slowly integrate themselves into the story as natural pieces. **

**Second, my DxD stories and their futures. No, I'm not quitting DxD. The fact I learned there was a reddit post questioning me is ridiculous. I try to span my writing and I'm presumed to be switching ships. DxD is still a massive part of me and I will continue to write it. But, as for now, I want to build up my RWBY stories. The show fascinated me and instilled a passion I had only once before when I started writing for DxD. I have done DxD for over 5 or 6 years, way before I settled on my profile now. So I finally found another show, another passion to write and have fun with. And I want to explore that without being hammered with questions on when I'll update Bael or when I'll update Chibi. I will return in due time but please, let me enjoy the chance to actually write and create a whole new world outside of religious supernaturality. That's all I ask. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the read. And I do hope to hear from you all on what you thought of it. This is a building arc for Issei and it will be short. Afterwards we'll delve back into canon. So hold on a bit longer. **

**Remember, senpai is always watching. **

**Ciao~**


End file.
